Love War
by Fcda
Summary: [AU] Tras muchos años en guerra civil, el reino Toyosato logra una tregua. Pero fuerzas oscuras quieren que el conflicto continue. Ahora, el destino del reino está en manos de Ritsu y Azusa, herederas de las familias más poderosas del país.
1. La historia del reino

La historia del reino

Hace mucho tiempo, en el lejano reino Toyosato, existía un poderoso clan de guerreros, el clan Naka. Durante mucho tiempo el clan permaneció unido bajo el mandato de sus líderes. En esas épocas el reino vivía en paz y crecía económicamente hasta ser una potencia en la región. Pero esas épocas terminaron abruptamente.

Todo sucedió cuando Toramaru Naka era el líder del clan. Él tenía tres hijos: Taichi, el mayor, que se especializaba en el uso de las armas, era el sucesor del trono de su familia. Noguyuki, el segundo, era experto en el combate a mano limpia. Y Yamamaru, el menor, tenía extrañas habilidades sobrenaturales. Ellos vivían cómodamente en un castillo, donde disfrutaban de la paz y la tranquilidad del reino. Aunque ocasionalmente tenían sus roces, los dos mayores eran bastante unidos.

Un día, cuando Toramaru se reunió con el entonces rey de Toyosato, Akamaru Hira, sucedió una extraña revuelta. Por una razón, aún desconocida, varios comerciantes locales comenzaron a protestar contra la forma de gobierno del monarca. La protesta inició de forma pacífica, pero pronto la violencia se hizo presente. Durante los disturbios, un encapuchado se infiltró en el lugar de la reunión y asesinó tanto al rey como al líder del clan Naka. Tras los actos fúnebres, empezó a correr el rumor de que alguno de los hijos de Toramaru habría sido el autor intelectual del crimen. Dicho rumor hizo que Taichi y Noguyuki se culparan el uno al otro, distanciándose y declarándose enemigos, lo que fragmentó al clan entre los que defendían a Taichi y los que apoyaban a Noguyuki. Pero un pequeño grupo de integrantes no apoyaba a ninguno de los mayores. Los rumores y disputas se hicieron tan fuertes que se desató una guerra civil en el reino.

Con el tiempo, los que apoyaban a Taichi comenzaron a llamarse a sí mismos Tainaka, los que seguían a Noguyuki se hicieron llamar Nakano, y los imparciales nombraron como su líder a Yamamaru, haciéndose llamar Yamanaka, completando así la fragmentación de los Naka en tres clanes distintos.

Unos diez años después el clan Yamanaka sufrió una pequeña división, cuando Akito, el hijo mayor de Yamamaru, por razones desconocidas, fue desheredado por su padre. Akito, su familia y algunos otros integrantes de los Yamanaka cambiaron su apellido a Akiyama. Intentaron sobrevivir como un clan independiente, pero no lo lograron. Así que, aceptando una oferta de Taichi, terminaron trabajando para los Tainaka. Por su parte los Nakano habían conquistado a un pequeño clan de campesinos, los Hirasawa.

"Durante todos estos años, el reino no ha podido recuperarse. Cualquier monarca que ha intentado ponerle fin al conflicto entre Tainaka y Nakano ha sido misteriosamente derrocado o asesinado. Y los monarcas que han perdurado se han enriquecido a costa del pueblo. A veces pienso que todo esto estuvo mal. Por más que estudio la historia, me doy cuenta que el mejor rey que hemos tenido es Hiwamaru Kotobuki, quien, no solo hizo firmar una tregua entre los dos clanes, sino que encabeza la negociación de paz entre nuestras familias..."

—«Ritsu-sama»

"... Además, los habitantes del reino se están recuperando económicamente, lo que favorece..."

—«¡Ritsu-sama!»

"... La posición económica del reino frente a los países vecinos..."

—«¡RITSU-SAMA!» exclamó una joven pelinegra, sacando de su lectura y sus pensamientos a una joven de cabello castaño.

—«¿Qué sucede ahora, Mio» preguntó la castaña.

—«Discúlpeme por interrumpir su lectura, Ritsu-sama, pero es hora de su entrenamiento»

—«Ya voy» dijo la joven castaña, cerrando el libro. Esta joven, de apenas 18 años es Ritsu Tainaka, hija del actual líder de su clan, Hideyoshi. Ella, a pesar de su baja estatura, tiene una gran fortaleza física y un gran manejo de armas. Una de sus características mas llamativas son sus ojos, color ámbar dorado que eran una característica de los Tainaka desde la tercera generación. Su compañera es Mio Akiyama, era su "sirvienta personal" ante los ojos de todos, pero la realidad es que son grandes amigas. La joven Akiyama es aproximadamente 5 meses menor que Ritsu, aunque es más alta, tiene una larga cabellera negra azabache y unos encantadores ojos grises. Al ser descendiente de Yamamaru Naka, tenía habilidades sobrenaturales, que dedicaba prioritariamente a la curación de heridos.

—«Disculpe, Ritsu-sama...» intentó decir Mio, pero fue interrumpida por Ritsu.

—«Ya te he dicho que solo me digas Ritsu y me trates de tú. No somos ama y sirvienta, somos amigas» afirmó la castaña.

—«Lo siento, Ritsu. Me preguntaba ¿por qué tanto interés de tu parte por la historia?».

—«Porque hay algo que quieren mantener oculto. De hecho, han pasado más de 500 años desde la división del clan Naka y aún no se sabe a ciencia cierta quién mató al rey Hira y al abuelo Toramaru».

—«Creí que, entre los Tainaka, se enseñaba que el culpable era Noguyuki».

—«Eso fue hasta la tregua. Ahora se enseña que fue un desconocido. Mio, ¿estás segura que entre tus poderes no está el viaje en el tiempo?».

—«Ya te he dicho que no».

—«¿Y la invocación de espíritus?». Esta pregunta hizo que Mio se paralizada del miedo.

—« _¡BakaRitsu!_ » exclamó la pelinegra cuando volvió en sí, golpeando a la heredera Tainaka.

—«Oye, puede que seamos amigas, pero sigo siendo tu señora, así que tenme más respeto» se quejó Ritsu.

—«Lo siento, Ritsu-sama».

—«¡Que no me digas así!». Aun queriendo sonar seria, en el rostro de la castaña apareció una sonrisa burlona.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del reino, una joven de largo cabello negro violáceo miraba el paisaje desde la ventana de su cuarto. Ella es Azusa Nakano, hija del actual líder de su clan, Hirashi. Aún con su baja estatura y su apariencia de niña, ella tiene una gran fortaleza física y agilidad felina.

—«¿En qué piensa, Azusa-sama?» preguntó una joven de cabello castaño que llegaba a la habitación de la pelinegra.

—«En lo bien que está el reino en medio de esta tregua. El rey Kotobuki está haciendo bien las cosas» respondió la heredera Nakano.

—«Espero que dure. Otros reyes que han gobernado por y para el pueblo han sido derrocados o asesinados» dijo la castaña.

—«Pero ningún otro rey había decretado una tregua entre Tainaka y Nakano. Es muy poco probable que, en medio de este período pacífico, estalle otro incidente de la nada, como el que causó la muerte del abuelo Toramaru y el rey Hira».

—«Debo decir que no descarto que eso pase. Me he enterado que los que menos contentos están con el rey Kotobuki son los Yamanaka, y ellos, sobretodo su líder, Sawako, me dan miedo».

—«Tienes razón, Ui. Muchos de los puestos del gobierno que antes eran "exclusivos" de los Yamanaka han sido asignados a otros clanes. Aunque hay un rumor que me preocupa».

—«¿Aquél que dice que Sawako está cortejando a la hija del rey, la princesa Tsumugi?».

—«Así es. Si eso es cierto, Sawako estaría muy cerca del poder absoluto del reino. Ui, por favor dile a tu hermana que vigile atentamente a la princesa».

—«En seguida». Ui, la chica de cabello castaño, es la menor de dos hermanas pertenecientes al clan Hirasawa. Ambas estaban al servicio de los Nakano. Ambas, a pesar de tener una diferencia de un año y tres meses, eran prácticamente idénticas. Ella y su hermana mayor, Yui, tenían habilidades sobrenaturales, por ejemplo, que podían comunicarse entre ellas aún estando separadas por varios kilómetros. También podían leer la mente de otras personas, por lo que podían detectar mentiras. Yui fue nombrada por el rey Kotobuki como consejera de asuntos agropecuarios, por eso estaba como infiltrada de los Nakano en el palacio real. Con lo que no contaban los Nakano era con la férrea amistad que se formó entre la mayor de las hermanas Hirasawa y la hija del rey, la princesa Tsumugi.

—«¿Yui-chan, recibiste nuevas órdenes de Nakano?» preguntó la princesa al notar la inusual concentración de la castaña.

—«Sí, Mugi-chan... Digo, princesa Tsumugi. Me han ordenado vigilarla atentamente, dada su cercanía con Yamanaka-sama» respondió Yui.

—«Bien, ya estás cumpliendo tu misión. Además, sabes perfectamente que Yamanaka no me agrada. No quiero que esos rumores se sigan esparciendo».

—«Pero, en parte, son ciertos. Yamanaka-sama sí la está cortejando, princesa».

—«Bueno, sí. Pero la ignoro lo más que puedo, como has podido comprobar, pero es tan intensa... —la princesa suspira—. De no ser porque mi familia le debe mucho a los Yamanaka, hace mucho tiempo que ella no estaría en mi vida».

—«¿Puedo preguntar por qué no le agrada? Ella es muy bonita».

—«¡Ay Yui-chan, eres tan ingenua! ¿No te has dado cuenta de esa aura oscura que Yamanaka-dono emite?».

—«¿Aura... Oscura?».

—«Sí, Yui-chan. Para resumírtelo, algo en ella no me inspira confianza».

—«Ya veo». Yui aún no procesaba del todo lo que la princesa le había dicho.

Entre tanto, en un oscuro y recóndito lugar, se llevaba a cabo una reunión, aparentemente importante.

—«Parece que no fue buena idea poner a Kotobuki al mando después de todo. Su interés por la gentuza que habita este reino es muy alto».

—«Fue tú idea ponerlo a cargo. Ahora, es tu deber buscar la forma de sacarlo del camino. Yo ya tengo al candidato perfecto para que ocupe el trono».

—«Como siempre, yo tengo que hacer todo el trabajo duro. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo difícil que será derrocar a Kotobuki en medio de esta tregua?».

—«No necesariamente hay que derrocarlo. Ya que estás tan apegada a su hija, podrías simplemente acercarte a él y ponerlo a dormir».

—«¡Olvídalo! No voy a mancharme las manos con la sangre de un reyezuelo. Lo que necesito es que la tregua termine. Y para eso me serán de gran ayuda las mocosas de Nakano y Tainaka». Tras decir esto, esta misteriosa mujer soltó una escalofriante risa malvada. Su compañera la miraba con desconfianza, ya que dudaba de la efectividad de su plan.

—«Ya que hablamos de eso, ¿por qué tanto te interesan los Kotobuki, especialmente la mocosa de Tsumugi?».

—«Mugi-chan es hermosa. Esa cabellera de sol y ojos como el cielo son difíciles de encontrar. Quiero que ella sea mía y voy a conseguirlo».

—«¿Sabes algo? Me asustas. Que suerte que seamos aliadas para gobernar desde las sombras». Algo que ninguna de estas dos misteriosas mujeres sabía era que estaban siendo espiadas.

"Será mejor que dé pronto aviso al rey de lo que traman estas mujeres. Su vida y las de las hijas de Tainaka-sama y Nakano-sama corren peligro. Además, no creo que a la princesa Tsumugi le guste la idea de pertenecerle a... esa mujer" pensó aquella espía mientras se dirigía al castillo real. Pero, al llegar allí, se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de que el rey no se encontraba allí, sino que estaba en una visita diplomática en un reino vecino. Aún así, dio su informe a la princesa.

—«Muchas gracias por tu información, Sumire. Inmediatamente me pondré en contacto con Hideyoshi y Hirashi para que vigilen atentamente a sus hijas. Mi padre y yo no permitiremos que la paz y la prosperidad que vive el reino Toyosato termine por las oscuras intenciones de esa bruja» dijo Tsumugi, con algo de rabia en su voz.

—«Bien, seguiré con mi misión de espionaje a SY. Ante cualquier novedad, vendré de inmediato. Sumire Saito se retira» dijo la espía, antes de desaparecer del castillo.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Bueno, así comienza mi segundo multi-chapter, de corazón espero que les guste y continúen leyéndolo a lo largo de su publicación.**

 **Próximo capítulo, dos dolorosas batallas. Gracias por leer, see you.**


	2. Secuestro

Secuestro

—«Muchas gracias por tu información, Sumire. Inmediatamente me pondré en contacto con Hideyoshi y Hirashi para que vigilen atentamente a sus hijas. Mi padre y yo no permitiremos que la paz y la prosperidad que vive el reino Toyosato termine por las oscuras intenciones de esa bruja» dijo Tsumugi, con algo de rabia en su voz.

—«Bien, seguiré con mi misión de espionaje a SY. Ante cualquier novedad, vendré de inmediato. Sumire Saito se retira» dijo la espía, antes de desaparecer del castillo.

Entre tanto, en un pequeño bosque, Ritsu y Mio entrenaban arduamente. Si bien, por la tregua, el reino atravesaba un momento de paz, el futuro de dicha paz aún era incierto. Ambas jóvenes tienen fuerza y resistencia similares, si se tratara de una batalla en serio, Mio tendría la ventaja únicamente por sus habilidades sobrenaturales. Una vez finalizado el entrenamiento, ambas participaron de una tradicional ceremonia de té, durante la cual, por una extraña razón, la pelinegra comenzó a llorar.

—«Mio, ¿estás bien?» preguntó Ritsu preocupada.

—«Ritsu... Tengo un mal presentimiento... Algo muy malo está por ocurrir» respondió la pelinegra sin dejar de llorar.

—«¿Qué vez? ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?». Esta vez, la castaña no obtuvo respuesta. Su preocupación aumentó, ya que ver a Mio de esa forma no era normal. Para colmo, de un momento a otro, los miembros de su escolta llegaron junto a ella.

—«Ritsu-sama, su padre desea verla ahora» dijo uno de los escoltas.

—«¡¿Para qué?! ¿No ven que estoy en un asunto importante?» dijo Ritsu alterada.

—«No lo sabemos, pero tenemos órdenes de llevarla por la fuerza, de ser necesario».

—«Bien, iré. No estoy de ánimos para derrotarlos». Guiada por su cuerpo de escoltas, Ritsu se dirigió a la oficina de su padre.

—«Orden cumplida, Tainaka-sama».

—«¿Para qué me mandó llamar, padre?». Ritsu tenía una mezcla de rabia, duda y preocupación.

—«Hija, recibí de la familia real una preocupante información. Aparentemente tú corres peligro» dijo seriamente Hideyoshi.

—«Supongo que ese es el mal presentimiento de Mio. ¿Sabe de qué se trata esa amenaza?».

—«Lo siento, hija, pero desconozco esa información. Aunque sospecho que las sucias manos de Nakano están detrás de todo».

—«Padre, debería dejar la obsesión con Nakano, si quiere que la paz que vivimos actualmente prevalezca». Dicho esto, Ritsu abandonó la oficina de su padre.

Mientras tanto, en el hogar de los Nakano, Ui, a través de su hermana, recibía la información del peligro que se aproximaba para su señora.

—«¡Azusa-sama! ¡Tenemos problemas! ¡Su vida corre peligro!» exclamó la castaña.

—«¿Qué sucede Ui?» preguntó Azusa.

—«¡Una amenaza se dirige hacia acá!».

—«¿Qué clase de amenaza?». Azusa lucía preocupada.

—«No lo sé, onee-chan no me dijo nada más».

—«Si me preguntan, diría que Tainaka está detrás de esto» intervino Hirashi.

—«Déjame dudarlo, padre. Al igual que a nosotros, a los Tainaka les conviene que la paz continúe. Esta guerra ha durado mucho y tengo sospechas de alguien que es la única persona en los altos mandos que no está conforme con la forma de gobernar del rey Kotobuki» aseguró Azusa.

—«Hija, eres bastante ingenua para entender el peligro que representa esa familia y de lo que son capaces de hacer en la guerra. Esta tregua es solo un descanso. Un nuevo round está por comenzar».

—«Padre, quien te oyera hablar diría que tú estás a punto de dar el primer ataque en el "nuevo round"».

—«Creo que sí, pero hablo en serio, en especial con tu seguridad en riesgo hija. Eres lo más valioso que tengo y si algo te llegase a pasar...»

—«Si algo llegase a pasarme, ponte en contacto con los Kotobuki a través de las hermanas Hirasawa. Si de alguien desconfío en este momento, más que en los Tainaka, es de Sawako Yamanaka» sentenció Azusa, interrumpiendo a su padre.

—«Así que también desconfías de ella ¿eh? No sé, pero los Yamanaka, en general me parecen extraños. Supongo que de ahí que sus derivados, los Akiyama, se lleven tan bien con los Tainaka» dijo Hirashi, acariciando la cabeza de su hija mientras sonreía.

Un par de días después, un grupo de ninjas se desplazaba por un bosque. Estos sujetos tenían órdenes precisas: debían secuestrar o a Azusa Nakano o a Ritsu Tainaka y esconderla hasta nuevo aviso. El grupo, de aproximadamente 100 personas, era comandado por Akira Wada, una poderosa kunoichi que ha trabajado para diversos líderes en la región, ya sea como escolta o como asesina a sueldo. Esta chica, de cabello negro corto, tenía un carácter difícil de manejar para otras personas, ya que solía enojarse con facilidad cuando las cosas no salían como ella lo deseaba.

—«Bien, como el objetivo son las herederas de los clanes más importantes del reino, lo mejor será dividirnos en dos grupos —dijo Akira, deteniendo el avance del grupo—. De esta forma, tendremos más oportunidades de éxito en poco tiempo».

—«Pero, capitana Wada, si hacemos eso, nuestra fortaleza disminuirá también. Recuerde que esos clanes tienen poderosas defensas».

—«Por lo mismo, Sachi. Si nos concentramos en una sola familia y somos derrotadas, tendríamos que esperar a que nuestras fuerzas se recuperen, lo que no le agradaría para nada a la persona que nos contrató. Además, tú eres experta en encontrar los puntos débiles de cualquier defensa. Por lo tanto, tú comandarás al grupo b e irás con los Nakano. Yo me encargaré de Tainaka». De esta forma, ambos grupos se dirigieron a sus objetivos. Sachi era la inseparable compañera de Akira desde que comenzaron su entrenamiento ninja.

Mientras, Ritsu era fuertemente custodiada por su cuerpo de escoltas, que no la dejaban sola, sin exagerar, ni para ir al baño, lo que incomodaba a la castaña, pero lo soportaba por petición de su padre. Además, aún le preocupaba el presentimiento de Mio. Por suerte para la heredera Tainaka, la pelinegra era parte de su escolta, lo que le permitió saber que era espiada desde los árboles que rodeaban la mansión del clan.

—«Sé que están ahí, así que den la cara de una vez, malditos cobardes» exclamó la castaña con voz desafiante, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

—«Creo que fue mala idea hacer eso, Ritsu» dijo Mio con voz nerviosa. Ritsu, sin prestarle mucha atención a la pelinegra, se dirigió a uno de los árboles, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Tras el golpe, el árbol cayó al suelo.

—«Les advierto que si no salen ahora mismo de su escondite, haré lo mismo con todos los árboles» dijo nuevamente la heredera Tainaka.

—«Vaya que es usted poco amante de la naturaleza, Tainaka-sama» dijo Akira, apareciendo detrás de la castaña y poniéndole un cuchillo en el cuello.

—«Akira Wada, ¿eh? La famosa kunoichi del reino de Shiba me está poniendo un cuchillo en el cuello. ¡Qué gran honor!» dijo Ritsu con sarcasmo.

—«Debo decir que me sorprende que una niña rica mimada me conozca. Bien, basta de palabrería. Desde este momento, Tainaka-sama es prisionera de nuestra tropa. Y será mejor que no intenten ningún movimiento, o...».

—«¿O qué? —interrumpió Ritsu— ¿Piensas que soy fácil de capturar?». Tras decir esto, la castaña golpeó a Akira en el estómago, derribándola. En ese momento, tanto la tropa de Akira, como el cuerpo de escoltas de Ritsu hicieron su aparición en la escena, iniciando una batalla.

Al mismo tiempo, la tropa de Sachi había rodeado la mansión Nakano. La joven, de gran estatura y largo cabello castaño, esperaba pacientemente alguna señal de Azusa, o una oportunidad para infiltrarse en el recinto.

—«¿Se le ofrece algo, joven?». Esa voz fue escuchada por la alta castaña en el interior de su cabeza, lo que la asustó.

—«¿Q-q-quién me está hablando?» preguntó nerviosa.

—«Yo soy la que hace las preguntas aquí. ¿Acaso quieres atacar a Azusa-sama?» preguntó de nuevo esa voz, con tono autoritario.

—«Son ordenes que tengo que cumplir...» intentó explicar Sachi.

—«¿De quién?» interrumpió aquella voz.

—«No estoy autorizada a dar esa información».

—«Le temes a Yamanaka ¿verdad?».

—«Ni siquiera conozco a esa persona. Ya deja de ocultarte y entrégame a tu señora». La voz de Sachi mostraba más seguridad.

—«Estoy dentro de ti, así que no puedo dejar de ocultarme». Tras escuchar esto, Sachi soltó una fuerte carcajada, lo que hizo que su ubicación fuera revelada. Gracias a su agilidad, logró esquivar una flecha que se dirigía hacia ella. "Estuvo cerca. Fue una gran imprudencia soltar esa risa" pensó mientras cambiaba de posición.

—«Supongo que tú eres la jefa. Dime, ¿para qué me buscas?» preguntó Azusa, apareciendo al frente de Sachi.

—«Para hacerte prisionera por nuestra causa» respondió la castaña.

—«¿Causa? ¡¿Desestabilizar el reino y destruir la frágil paz que tenemos es su causa?!». Sachi no dijo nada ante esas palabras. No quería admitir que lo estaba haciendo por dinero.

—«¿Sabes, Azusa-sama? No entiendo como una chica tan linda como ella pueda venderse tan fácilmente» dijo Ui, ubicándose detrás de Sachi.

—«Sabía que no estabas dentro de mí» murmuró la alta castaña al reconocer la voz de la joven Hirasawa.

—«Será mejor que nos digas quién eres y para quién trabajas ahora mismo, si no quieres que tú y tu tropa salgan lastimados» dijo Azusa haciendo una señal con su mano. Al hacerla, los miembros de su escolta salieron de su escondite y se dispusieron para la batalla.

—«Mi nombre es Sachi Hayashi, y no me iré de aquí sin ti, Azusa Nakano». Tras decir esto, la alta castaña se lanzó a atacar a Azusa, quien la esquivó fácilmente gracias a su agilidad felina. Sachi lanzó varias shuriken hacia la pelinegra, que las atrapó en el aire sin mayor problema.

—«No eres la única con entrenamiento ninja aquí, Hayashi, así que no me subestimes» dijo Azusa, lanzando las shuriken hacia un sujeto que la intentaba atacar por la espalda. Sachi gruñó al notar que la heredera Nakano no era una niñita indefensa como ella pensaba.

Mientras tanto, en el otro frente de batalla, Mio y la escolta de Ritsu prácticamente habían derrotado la tropa de Akira, quien se enfrascó en una feroz batalla con la heredera Tainaka. Ninguna de las dos cedía terreno, a pesar de sus heridas.

—«Parece que esta niña rica mimada te está pateando el trasero, Wada» dijo Ritsu burlonamente.

—«Lo admito, eres más fuerte de lo que creí. Pero cumpliré mi misión a toda costa. Y cuando lo haga, borraré esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro» dijo Akira, lanzándose de nuevo contra la castaña. Tras un intercambio de golpes, Akira lanzó un kunai hacia Ritsu, quien lo desvió sin mayor problema. Mio observaba atentamente la batalla, ya que tenía órdenes de su señora de no intervenir a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. De repente, la pelinegra se vio rodeada por los brazos de Akira, que comenzó a estrangularla.

—«¡SUÉLTALA EN ESTE INSTANTE, TRAMPOSA!» gritó Ritsu.

—«Lo haré si te entregas a... ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASA A MI CUERPO!?» exclamó Akira al notar que sus brazos estaban soltando a Mio.

—«Conste que intenté advertirte» dijo la castaña con una sonrisa burlona, apoyándose contra un árbol. Mio, usando sus poderes, había paralizado a Akira y le estaba dando la paliza de su vida, pero una voz la detuvo en un instante.

—«¡Tenemos a nuestro objetivo, nos vamos!». La joven Akiyama volteó a ver a su señora y vio que dos de los hombres de Akira la sujetaban de brazos y piernas. Antes de poder reaccionar, la tropa, incluyendo a su líder, había desaparecido, llevándose a la heredera Tainaka. Mio intentó seguirlos, pero los efectos de la estrangulación, y el cansancio por la batalla se lo impidieron. La pelinegra cayó al suelo, derrotada y con lágrimas en sus ojos, maldiciéndose por no poder defender a Ritsu.

Al mismo tiempo, Ui, Azusa y su escolta luchaban contra la tropa de Sachi. La batalla era pareja, ninguno de los dos bandos cedía un solo milímetro de terreno, pero el cansancio y las heridas de la batalla comenzaban a hacer efecto.

"Si no nos damos prisa, seremos derrotados y la misión habrá fracasado" pensó Sachi analizando la situación. Luego de unos minutos, notó un pequeño fallo en la defensa de Ui e intentó atacarla, pero un muro invisible le impidió hacer contacto con la joven Hirasawa.

—«Es inútil. La defensa de Ui es impenetrable» dijo Azusa mientras golpeaba en la mejilla a Sachi.

—«Parece que subestimé sus poderes sobrenaturales. Pero ya verás que saldré triunfante de esta misión» dijo la alta castaña lanzándose de nuevo al ataque, pero esta vez, tanto Ui como Azusa la sujetaron del brazo y la lanzaron contra un árbol. Sachi usó el tronco del árbol para impulsarse de nuevo contra la heredera Nakano, pero su cuerpo quedó paralizado en medio del aire por los poderes de Ui.

—«Ahora tú estás a nuestra merced, Hayashi. Será mejor que confieses para quién trabajas» dijo la pelinegra acercándose a la alta castaña.

—«Lo siento, pero eso no lo sabrás de mí. Y por cierto, yo no confiaría tanto en la completa efectividad de los poderes de tu amiga» dijo Sachi con una extraña sonrisa. Azusa la miró con incredulidad e iba a reclamarle, pero un golpe seco la hizo girar y ver que uno de los hombres de la alta castaña había noqueado a Ui. Intentó huir, pero los fuertes brazos de la ninja se lo impidieron.

—«¡Suéltame! ¡No permitiré que la paz termine!» exclamó la heredera Nakano tratando de liberarse.

—«Esa paz es solo un tonto sueño, y tú estás a punto de despertar de él» dijo Sachi mientras ella y su tropa abandonaban la mansión Nakano.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Chobits3: Me alegra que te haya gustado el inicio del fic, y espero que te haya gustado este segundo capítulo. Yo me pregunto si me estarás leyendo la mente o lograré sorprenderte con las parejas.**

 **Umeji15: Qué puedo decir, me gusta sorprender. Y quería hacer una historia de este tipo.**

 **Beth726: Me alegra que te haya gustado y, al igual que RTB, capítulo cada domingo (a menos que algo extraordinario suceda). Gracias por tu paciencia.**

 **Ioseas: No soy (tan) raro, ya hice una historia con todos los cánones de la serie (tanto anime como manga), así que quise variar. Espero sorprenderte.**

 **Próximo capítulo: ¿Cómo reaccionarán Hideyoshi y Hirashi ante el secuestro de sus hijas? ¿Ritsu y Azusa se llevarán bien? Gracias por leer, see you**


	3. El fin de la tregua

El fin de la tregua

—«¡Suéltame! ¡No permitiré que la paz termine!» exclamó la heredera Nakano tratando de liberarse.

—«Esa paz es solo un tonto sueño, y tú estás a punto de despertar de él» dijo Sachi mientras ella y su tropa abandonaban la mansión Nakano.

Minutos después, Akira y Sachi, junto a sus respectivas tropas, se encontraron y vieron con agrado como ambas habían logrado su objetivo. Ahora les preocupaba dónde ocultar a Ritsu y Azusa, quienes seguían tratando de liberarse de sus captores.

—«Para ser las niñas consentidas de Tainaka y Nakano, nos dieron mucha pelea» comentó Akira al ver que su compañera también tenía heridas.

—«Así es. Pero lo hicimos. Ahora, debemos ocultarlas» dijo Sachi, pensativa.

—«Cerca de aquí hay unas ruinas, podemos dejarlas en ese sitio hasta que recibamos nuevas órdenes» afirmó la ninja pelinegra. Tras decir eso, ambas tropas se dirigieron ahí.

—«¿¡Se puede saber cuál es su objetivo para secuestrarnos a las dos!?» exclamó Azusa cuando el grupo llegó a las ruinas.

—«Como te dije antes, esta paz es solo un sueño. Y para que el reino despierte de nuevo a su realidad, la persona que nos contrató necesita que ustedes dos desaparezcan por un tiempo» respondió la ninja castaña.

—«Ustedes y su jefe exageran. Si lo que quieren es reavivar el conflicto entre nuestras familias, bastaba con secuestrar a una de nosotras e inculpar a la familia de la otra» dijo Ritsu.

—«Con lo tontos que son los señores Tainaka y Nakano, eso es lo de menos. Además, será más divertido con ambas peleándose en su cautiverio mientras sus padres pelean afuera» dijo Akira con una extraña sonrisa. Tras esto, encerraron a las jóvenes Tainaka y Nakano en una celda que se encontraba en aquellas ruinas y abandonaron el lugar.

Mientras tanto, Hideyoshi regresaba a su hogar, luego de una reunión del proceso de paz con los Nakano. Al llegar, notó el desastre dejado por la batalla y vio a Mio, que estaba sentada en el suelo, herida y con los ojos rojos.

—«¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?!» exclamó el Señor Tainaka.

—«Todo es mi culpa. Fui una completa inútil» murmuró la pelinegra.

—«Responde de una buena vez, Akiyama» dijo Hideyoshi con voz potente.

—«Una tropa de aproximadamente 50 personas vino aquí. Nos enfrentamos en batalla, pero ellos... Secuestraron a Ritsu-sama». El señor Tainaka quedó consternado al recibir esta información, mientras Mio volvía a romper en llanto. El hombre, sin decir nada, entró en el castillo, escribió una nota y la envió en una paloma mensajera. Luego volvió a salir.

—«Deja de llorar. Ponte de pie y ve a infiltrarte con los Nakano. Si ellos están detrás de esto, correrá sangre».

—«Entendido. De inmediato me pongo en camino, Tainaka-sama». Tras decir esto, Mio abandonó el castillo Tainaka.

Minutos después, la paloma mensajera era recibida por un joven. Él halló la nota y la leyó:

" **Satoshi, tu hermana ha sido secuestrada.**

 **Investiga de inmediato si Yamanaka está detrás de todo.**

 **Ya envié a Mio a investigar a Nakano".**

"No puedo creer lo confiada que es ella para que le pasara algo así" pensó Satoshi, hermano menor de Ritsu. Él, a pesar de su corta edad, 16 años, es el jefe de la guardia real. Tras leer la nota, corrió rápidamente al interior del castillo, en busca del rey. Entró a su oficina y lo encontró junto a la princesa.

—«¿Cuál es tu asunto? ¿Por qué entras con tanta prisa?» preguntó el monarca, sorprendido por la acción del joven Tainaka.

—«Disculpen la intromisión, majestad, pero... —Satoshi hace una pausa para tomar aire— mi hermana ha sido secuestrada».

—«¡Esa es la peor noticia que hemos podido recibir. Ahora Hideyoshi debe de estar a punto de romper la tregua!» exclamó el rey.

—«¿Cómo te enteraste de lo sucedido, Satoshi-kun?» preguntó la princesa.

—«Mi padre me envió esta nota vía paloma mensajera» respondió el joven mostrando la nota. Hiwamaru y Tsumugi pudieron leerla.

—«Mugi, contacta a tus infiltrados en los clanes Nakano y Yamanaka. Quiero llegar al fondo de este asunto antes de que Hideyoshi rompa la tregua. Satoshi, regresa a tu posición. Te informaremos de cualquier novedad» ordenó el rey. Ambos jóvenes salieron de la oficina real con rumbos diferentes. La princesa se dirigió al palomar, allí se encontró con una joven pelinegra que usaba lentes.

—«Nao-chan, envíale un mensaje a Sumire diciéndole que la heredera Tainaka ha sido secuestrada y que busque en el escondite algún rastro o prueba de la culpabilidad de SY» ordenó Tsumugi.

—«De inmediato, princesa» respondió la joven. Después de esto, la princesa se fue en busca de Yui, a quien encontró jugando en los jardines.

—«¿En qué puedo servirte, Mug... Es decir, princesa Tsumugi?» preguntó la castaña al verse sorprendida por la rubia.

—«Necesito que te comuniques con tu hermana y averigües si los Nakano tienen algo que ver con el secuestro de Ritsu Tainaka» respondió Tsumugi con tono serio.

—«¡De inmediato!» dijo Yui. Acto seguido se concentró tratando de contactar a Ui mediante sus poderes. Pero pronto una expresión de preocupación invadió su rostro.

—«¿Sucede algo, Yui-chan?» preguntó la princesa, notando la expresión de la castaña.

—«No puedo contactar a Ui».

Mientras tanto, tras una larga caminata, Mio caía desfallecida por el cansancio y las heridas de la batalla. Para su suerte, minutos después fue encontrada por Hirashi, quien la auxilió, le dio agua y la llevó a su hogar. Al llegar ahí, notó la huella dejada por la batalla y encontró a Ui, aún inconsciente y con heridas similares a las que Mio tenía. Justo cuando iba a llamar a alguien para que le explicara lo sucedido, una flecha, con una nota atada a ella, cayó junto a sus pies.

" **Tenemos a su hija. Si intenta hacer algo,**

 **ella lo pagará con su vida.**

 **Clan Tainaka".**

Tras leer esto, su frustración fue grande. Hirashi, tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire, dejó a las dos chicas en un cuarto para huéspedes y se dirijió rumbo al territorio de los Tainaka.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Ritsu y Azusa habían sido encerradas, y no se habían dirigido la palabra en todo ese tiempo. Ambas estaban pensativas. Pero, mientras Ritsu pensaba en la forma de escapar, Azusa trataba de descifrar las razones que las llevaron a ese encierro. Aburrida de estar en la misma posición, la heredera Tainaka se levantó y comenzó a explorar las paredes de la celda, en busca de un punto débil, sinónimo de su regreso a la libertad.

—«Si encuentras eso que estás buscando, avísame. A menos que quieras matarme derribando el techo de esta celda, Tainaka».

—«Si quisiera matarte, lo habría hecho con mis propias manos cuando llegamos aquí, Nakano. Además, me conviene dejarte con vida. De esa forma la gran guerrera Ritsu Tainaka regresará luego de haber rescatado a la dulce y tierna princesa Nakano de su horrible cautiverio». El tono con el que Ritsu pronunció esas palabras hizo reír a Azusa.

—«Tú también estás en este horrible cautiverio, gran guerrera Ritsu Tainaka».

—«Ese es un detalle menor que estoy a punto de resolver». Tras decir eso, la castaña comenzó a golpear suavemente el muro, en busca de una zona que sonara hueca. Azusa guardó silencio y observaba con atención a su compañera. En el fondo, guardaba la esperanza de que Ritsu encontrara una forma de escapar.

Entre tanto, Hirashi se encontraba golpeando las puertas de la mansión Tainaka, sin recibir respuesta alguna. Después de mucho insistir, finalmente Hideyoshi abrió la puerta.

—«¡Te exijo que me digas dónde está mi hija, Tainaka!» exclamó Hirashi con voz firme.

—«¡Esa es mi línea, Nakano!» replicó Hideyoshi.

—«¡Hablo en serio, Tainaka! ¡¿Dónde está MI HIJA?!».

—«No sé de que hablas». Al escuchar esta respuesta, Hirashi golpeó en la cara a Hideyoshi.

—«Respuesta equivocada, Tainaka. De ser necesario, destruiré todo tu territorio hasta encontrar a mi hija».

—«¿Crees que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras tú destruyes a mi clan? ¿Crees que no haré nada mientras masacras a mi familia? No, Nakano. Esto que estás haciendo es imperdonable. La tregua ha terminado. Desde este momento volvemos a estar en guerra» dijo Hideyoshi, devolviéndole el golpe a Hirashi. Luego de eso, se encerró en su mansión y dio ordenes a sus guardias de disparar de ser necesario.

Mientras tanto, Ui lentamente abría sus ojos al recobrar el conocimiento. Al hacerlo, se sorprendió de verse en una cama.

—«Por fin despiertas» dijo Mio, sorprendiendo aún más a la castaña.

—«¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hago yo aquí?» preguntó la joven Hirasawa.

—«Mi nombre es Mio Akiyama. Estoy aquí en una misión, o eso se supone, ya que el dueño de esta casa...».

—«Nakano-sama».

—«Sí. Nakano-sama me salvó la vida al recogerme mientras venía hacia acá. Cuando llegamos, te encontró inconsciente, cayó una flecha con una nota, la leyó, nos dejó en este cuarto y se fue».

—«¿Una misión? ¿Estás detrás del secuestro de Azusa-sama?».

—«No, estoy investigando el secuestro de Ritsu-sama. Espera, ¿también secuestraron a Azusa?». Mio no recibió respuesta, ya que Ui había establecido comunicación con Yui.

[—«Ui, ¿por qué no me contestabas?» preguntó la mayor de las Hirasawa con preocupación.

—«Lo siento _onee-chan,_ estaba inconsciente. Me noqueó uno de los sujetos que secuestró a Azusa-sama».

—«Pero estás bien, ¿verdad Ui? Espera ¡¿AZUSA-SAMA TAMBIÉN FUE SECUESTRADA?!».

—«Sí, _onee-chan._ Entonces es verdad que Ritsu también fue secuestrada. ¿Qué rayos pretende la gente que no quiere la paz?».

—«No lo sé. La princesa y yo estamos esperando que Sumire nos traiga información. Será mejor que le comunique a la princesa lo de Azusa-sama. Hablamos luego Ui»].

Mientras tanto, en un recóndito lugar del reino, Akira y Sachi se habían reunido con la persona que las había contratado. Ahí dieron su reporte de la captura de las herederas Nakano y Tainaka y cómo Sachi había inculpado a los Tainaka por Azusa.

—«Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes. Han logrado desestabilizar por completo al reino. Ahora, es solo esperar a que se rompa la tregua» dijo esta misteriosa mujer de larga cabellera castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—«Para esta hora ya los señores Tainaka y Nakano se habrán vuelto a declarar la guerra. Mañana el reino estará de nuevo en medio de una gran batalla» dijo Akira.

—«¿Y qué hacemos con el par de mocosas?» preguntó Sachi.

—«Ya veré qué hago con ellas. Por lo pronto manténganlas encerradas» respondió la mujer.

—«¡Entendido!» dijeron las dos ninjas al tiempo, mientras desaparecían.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Umeji15: bueno, eso habla bien de mi creatividad, no soy tan predecible. Y tienes un buen olfato.**

 **Chobits3: será mejor temerle a tu mente. Y sigue jugando Mario 64 mientras yo sigo esperandos que actualices tus fics... Okno**

 **Beth726: me alegra que te hayan gustado los poderes de las chicas y Mio al ataque.**

 **Próximo capítulo: se revelan las identidades de las mujeres misteriosas. Además, las medidas para evitar el conflicto por parte de la princesa Tsumugi. Gracias por leer, see you.**


	4. El Secreto de Yamanaka

El Secreto de Yamanaka

—«Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes. Han logrado desestabilizar por completo al reino. Ahora, es solo esperar a que se rompa la tregua» dijo esta misteriosa mujer de larga cabellera castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—«Para esta hora ya los señores Tainaka y Nakano se habrán vuelto a declarar la guerra. Mañana el reino estará de nuevo en medio de una gran batalla» dijo Akira.

—«¿Y qué hacemos con el par de mocosas?» preguntó Sachi.

—«Ya veré qué hago con ellas. Por lo pronto manténganlas encerradas» respondió la mujer.

—«¡Entendido!» dijeron las dos ninjas al tiempo, mientras desaparecían.

—«¿Y esto en qué ayuda a quitar a Kotobuki del camino?» preguntó una misteriosa joven de corto cabello rubio y ojos marrones.

—«¿No lo vez? Sin tregua, la popularidad de Kotobuki bajará al piso y será fácil hacer un golpe de estado para derrocarlo».

—«Creo que te estás complicando demasiado, Sawako. Te lo dije antes, es más fácil simplemente ponerlo a dormir».

—«Y yo ya te dije que no voy a mancharme las manos con un reyezuelo, Kana. Además, si quiero que Mugi-chan sea mía, tengo que mantener con vida a su padre».

—«Tú y tu obsesión con esa mocosa. Tarde o temprano...»

—«Tarde o temprano ella será mía».

Minutos más tarde, Sumire, que había presenciado la conversación entre Sawako, Akira y Sachi, daba su informe a los Kotobuki. Tsumugi estaba furiosa con lo que escuchaba y pensaba en visitar a los señores Tainaka y Nakano para explicar lo sucedido, pero una joven de cabello castaño rizado irrumpió en la reunión.

—«¡Majestad, princesa. Traigo malas noticias!» exclamó la recién llegada.

—«¿Ahora qué, Jun?» dijo la princesa, haciendo notar su enfado.

—«Los señores Tainaka y Nakano se agarraron a golpes y rompieron la tregua» dijo Jun, tras tomar aire por la prisa con la que llegó.

—«¿Por qué pasó eso, Suzuki?» preguntó el rey.

—«Nakano-sama llegó inculpando a Tainaka-sama por el secuestro de su hija. Tainaka-sama lo negó todo y ahí fue que estalló la pelea».

—«Esto es lo peor que pudo pasar. ¿De qué sirvió tanto tiempo invertido en esta tregua? ¡De nada! Maldigo el día en que conocí a esa bruja de Sawako» dijo el rey, completamente frustrado.

—«Sumire, ¿dónde tienen prisioneras a Azusa y Ritsu?» preguntó la princesa.

—«Lo lamento princesa, pero desconozco esa información» respondió la espía.

—«¿Y qué esperas para buscarlas? Ellas deben estar en sus respectivas casas para mañana en la mañana» dijo Tsumugi.

—«Entendido princesa. Sumire Saito se retira» dijo Sumire desapareciendo. Al mismo tiempo, Tsumugi salió de la oficina de su padre, quien la siguió.

—«¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, hija?» preguntó el monarca.

—«Iré a hablar con Hirashi. Quiero aclarar este malentendido antes de que sea tarde» dijo la princesa.

—«Eso debo hacerlo yo, hija».

—«No, papá. En este instante tu vida está en riesgo. Es obvio que Yamanaka se cansó de que no la escucháramos y de que gobernemos por y para el pueblo. Por eso hace lo que hace. Y me preocupa esa otra mujer, que insiste en matarte —mientras la princesa hablaba, llegaron a un cuarto, donde Satoshi y Yui jugaban a las cartas—. Satoshi-kun, redobla la vigilancia del rey y contáctate con la general Manabe para evitar motines. Yui, llévame con los Nakano». Entre los poderes de las hermanas Hirasawa está el poder teletransportarse (y a las personas con las que tengan contacto físico) hacia donde se encuentre la otra hermana.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Tsumugi y Yui se encontraban al lado de Ui y Mio. Las dos hermanas Hirasawa se abrazaron inmediatamente, después de todo Yui estaba preocupada por su hermanita. Por su parte, la princesa se quedó observando fijamente a la joven pelinegra.

"¿Qué hace una Akiyama en el hogar Nakano?" se preguntó la rubia mientras salía en busca de Hirashi.

—«Creo que estoy viendo doble» dijo Mio al ver el enorme parecido físico entre ambas hermanas.

—«Discúlpame, Akiyama-san. Ella es mi hermana mayor, Yui» dijo Ui.

—«Mucho gusto en conocerte... ¿Akiyama? ¿Significa que estás buscando aquí a Ritsu-sama?» preguntó Yui.

—«Así es. Si sabes algo, te pido el favor que me lo digas» respondió la pelinegra.

—«Pues todo lo que sé es que Ritsu-sama y Azusa-sama se encuentran recluidas en el mismo lugar por órdenes de Yamanaka-sama» dijo Yui.

—«¿Cómo sabes todo eso, _onee-chan_?» preguntó Ui.

—«Leí la mente de la princesa» respondió la mayor de las Hirasawa con una risa nerviosa.

—«Esperen un momento —intervino Mio—. ¿Están insinuando que Sawako Yamanaka, la consejera del rey, está detrás del secuestro de Azusa y Ritsu-sama? ¡No puedo creer eso!».

—«Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, Akiyama-san, pero es la realidad» dijo Yui.

—«¿Pero qué puede ganar ella secuestrándolas?» insistió la pelinegra.

—«Yamanaka-sama no está satisfecha con la forma de gobernar del rey. Así que, para sacarlo del trono, secuestró a Azusa-sama y Ritsu-sama. Con eso, los Nakano y los Tainaka vuelven a enfrentarse, reviviendo la guerra, y ella aprovechará el desorden para crear un golpe de estado» respondió la mayor de las Hirasawa.

Mientras tanto, Tsumugi trataba infructuosamente de explicarle a Hirashi que la autora intelectual del secuestro de Azusa era Sawako y no el clan Tainaka, pero el líder Nakano no hacía caso a las palabras de la princesa.

—«¿Por qué rayos tiene tan cerrada esa mente, Hirashi?» preguntó la rubia completamente frustrada.

—«Porque tengo en mis manos una nota donde los Tainaka afirman tener a mi hija. Esa es la única prueba que necesito para saber que ellos son los culpables. Es más, puede que ellos y los Yamanaka se hayan aliado para destruir a mi familia y que la tal desaparición de Ritsu sea solo un montaje» afirmó el líder Nakano.

—«Me doy cuenta que hablar con usted es como hablarle a una pared. No quiero seguir discutiendo, así que me retiro. Pero le advierto que haremos hasta lo imposible para que no haya ningún enfrentamiento entre ustedes». Tras decir esto, la princesa buscó a Yui para que ambas regresaran al castillo real.

Mientras tanto, Ritsu continuaba buscando algún punto débil en las paredes de la celda que compartía con Azusa, quien tenía una expresión seria en su rostro y movía sus piernas nerviosamente.

—«¿Pasa algo, Nakano?» preguntó la castaña.

—«No, no es nada importante» respondió la pelinegra volteando la mirada.

—«Si te interesa, hace un rato limpié la letrina, así que puedes usarla con confianza».

—«Oh, gracias». Tras decir eso, la heredera Nakano se dirigió a la letrina. Ritsu sonrió para sí misma y continuó su búsqueda. De pronto, un grito de Azusa la desconcentró.

—«¿Qué pasó?» preguntó la castaña al darse cuenta que todo se veía aparentemente normal.

—«¡Mira! Debajo del lavabo ¡hay un pasaje secreto!» exclamó la pelinegra.

—«Tienes razón. ¿Por qué no lo vi antes?» dijo la heredera Tainaka.

—«Porque... Pisé en falso cuando me iba a lavar las manos y la portezuela se abrió bajo mi pié» dijo la heredera Nakano ligeramente avergonzada.

—«Bien, veamos a dónde conduce» dijo Ritsu con una media sonrisa en su rostro, saltando al agujero. Azusa la siguió de inmediato. Ambas recorrieron el pasadizo con la esperanza de que las llevara al exterior. Pero no fue así. Aquel pasadizo llevaba a un especie de biblioteca secreta. Ahí ambas, luego de su desilusión inicial, encendieron una antorcha improvisada y se dispusieron a explorarla. Tras unos minutos, la pelinegra halló unos documentos que le llamaron la atención.

—«¡Tainaka, mira esto! "La verdadera historia de Yamanaka"» dijo la pelinegra.

—«¿Entonces son reales? El padre de Mio me habló de ellos hace un tiempo. Según él, en esos documentos se encuentra la verdadera historia de la división del clan Naka».

—«¿El padre de quién?».

—«De Mio, mi mejor amiga y "sirvienta personal". Espero que esté bien». Tras esto, ambas chicas se dispusieron a leer los documentos.

" **La verdadera historia de Yamanaka**

 **Por Ryosuke Akiyama.**

 **Este documento contiene información que ha sido ocultada por el clan Yamanaka, ya que no les conviene que esta información sea de conocimiento del pueblo.**

 **Como es de conocimiento general, 100 años antes de la redacción de este documento, su majestad, el rey Akamaru Hira y el último líder del clan Naka, Toramaru, fueron asesinados durante una revuelta. Lo que pocos saben es que el autor intelectual de esa revuelta y ese crimen fue Yamamaru Naka.**

 **Sus motivos eran que sus ansias de poder y su odio al pueblo que el rey Hira y su padre tanto amaban. Él fue el que lanzó los rumores de un posible aumento de los impuestos, rumores que desataron la revuelta. Y fue él quien contrató a la persona que mató al rey.**

 **Después de los hechos, Yamamaru influyó en el consejo de estado para que se nombrara como rey a Chirose Yoshii, un rey corrupto que sí aumentó los impuestos, guardándose todas las ganancias para sí mismo, enriqueciéndose a costa del pueblo, y haciéndose el de la vista gorda ante el naciente conflicto entre los hermanos Taichi y Noguyuki Naka, conflicto que desembarcó en la guerra civil que vivimos actualmente.**

 **Se preguntarán ¿por qué conozco esta información? Pues bien, esta información me fue confiada por Akito Yamanaka, hijo de Yamamaru, de quien soy descendiente directo. Él, al no estar de acuerdo con las acciones de su padre, fue desheredado y casi exiliado del reino. Gracias a Taichi, Akito y su familia encontraron un lugar donde vivir, a cambio de su lealtad y servicio".**

—«No puedo creer esto. ¿Cómo alguien puede mandar a matar a su propio padre?» preguntó Azusa tras leer el documento.

—«A mí también me cuesta creerlo, pero no lo veo imposible. Además, si lo dice alguien de los Akiyama, debe ser verdad» dijo Ritsu.

—«Sea como sea, debemos mostrarle esto a nuestros padres. Si lo hacemos, estoy segura de que la paz será definitiva».

—«Tienes razón, Nakano. Por eso mismo, debemos salir de aquí lo más pronto posible».

—«Así que aquí se encontraban. Por un momento me asusté al no verlas en la celda» dijo Akira, apareciendo detrás de las cautivas.

—«De nuevo tú. No pensé que nos veríamos de nuevo hoy» expresó Ritsu con voz fría.

—«¿A qué vienes, a matarnos?» preguntó Azusa.

—«Oigan, tranquilas. Solo vine a informar que sus padres han roto la tregua. Díganle adiós a su querida e imposible paz». Estas palabras de la ninja dejaron desconcertadas a las prisioneras.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Chobits3: Veamos qué tan acertada estuvo tu poderosa mente esta vez jajaja.**

 **Umeji15: creo que tendrás razon. Y son muy tontos, en especial Hirashi.**

 **Beth726: pues no fue en este capítulo, pero ya veremos que pasa.**

 **Próximo capítulo: ¿se enfrentarán de nuevo Akira y Ritsu? Y el ultimátum de Hirashi a Hideyoshi. Gracias por leer. See you.**


	5. Escape a la realidad

Escape a la realidad

—«Así que aquí se encontraban. Por un momento me asusté al no verlas en la celda» dijo Akira, apareciendo detrás de las cautivas.

—«De nuevo tú. No pensé que nos veríamos de nuevo hoy» expresó Ritsu con voz fría.

—«¿A qué vienes, a matarnos?» preguntó Azusa.

—«Oigan, tranquilas. Solo vine a informar que sus padres han roto la tregua. Díganle adiós a su querida e imposible paz». Estas palabras de la ninja dejaron desconcertadas a las prisioneras.

—«No puedes hablar en serio, Wada» dijo la heredera Nakano.

—«No suelo hacer bromas, y menos sobre esos temas».

—«Eso me tiene sin cuidado. Ahora tengo la oportunidad de terminar lo que empezamos en mi casa» dijo la heredera Tainaka con una voz y sonrisa misteriosa.

—«Jamás pensé que quisieras la revancha, Tainaka. Pero si así lo quieres, cumpliré tu deseo» aseguró Akira.

—«Esperen un momento las dos —intervino Azusa, tras guardar bajo su ropa los documentos sobre Yamanaka que habían encontrado—. En este lugar no hay suficiente espacio para su pelea. ¿Qué les parece si la hacen en un lugar más abierto?».

—«Por mí esta bien» dijeron las dos pelicortas al tiempo. Tras esto, las tres chicas salieron de la biblioteca a través del pasadizo hacia la celda, que estaba abierta. Azusa se sorprendió de no ver a Sachi allí. Luego, Akira y Ritsu salieron de la celda y se dispusieron a continuar su batalla. Pero, cuando la ninja estaba lanzando su primer ataque, Azusa tomó de la mano a Ritsu y juntas huyeron entre los árboles, aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche que había caído y la agilidad felina de la heredera Nakano.

—«¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo, Nakano?» preguntó la castaña con enfado, sin soltar la mano de la pelinegra.

—«Te llevo de regreso a la libertad, Tainaka. Tenemos que impedir que nuestros padres se enfrenten» respondió Azusa.

—«¡SE SUPONÍA QUE SERÍA YO LA QUE TE RESCATARA!» protestó Ritsu. Azusa rió para sí misma.

—«¿Sabes algo? Me caes bien. Y desdibujas la imagen que tengo de tu familia» dijo la heredera Nakano.

—«Opino igual. Además eres bonita. ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?».

—«Si tú me permites llamarte por el tuyo».

—«Por supuesto que te lo permito... Me recuerdas tu nombre, por favor».

—«Azusa».

—«Incluso tu nombre es lindo, Azusa». Estas palabras hicieron sonrojar a la heredera Nakano.

—«Gracias, Ritsu». Las dos chicas continuaron avanzando en silencio por un tiempo, hasta que una duda de Ritsu las hizo detenerse.

—«Azusa, ¿puedo saber a dónde vamos?». La heredera Nakano guardó silencio. Por el afán de huir sin que Akira las pudiera alcanzar, no se fijó en el camino que llevaba. Ritsu entendió el silencio de su nueva amiga y bajó al suelo.

—«Ritsu, discúlpame. No fue mi intención que nos...». La castaña interrumpió las palabras de la pelinegra poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de la joven.

—«No estoy enojada, Azusa. Solo busco un lugar para que pasemos la noche. Mañana, con la luz del sol podremos buscar el camino a nuestras casas» dijo la heredera Tainaka con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Sachi llegaba a la celda y veía como varios de los árboles en los alrededores estaban caídos. Buscó con su mirada a Akira o las prisioneras, pero no vio a nadie. La frustración hizo que golpeara la entrada de la celda, derrumbándola.

—«¿Por qué hiciste eso?» preguntó Akira, apareciendo detrás de la castaña.

—«¡POR TU CULPA, IDIOTA! Dejaste escapar a las mocosas. Si Yamanaka lo descubre nos matará» exclamó Sachi.

—«Solo si lo descubre, lo que dudo que pase».

—«¿Por qué dices eso?».

—«Porque el par de mocosas se fue en dirección contraria a la capital del reino. Así que les tomará algún tiempo encontrar el camino de regreso a sus casas. Aprovecharemos ese tiempo para buscarlas y recapturarlas». Tras decir esto, Akira mostró una sonrisa malvada.

Al mismo tiempo, en la mansión Nakano, Ui y Mio trataban de convencer a Hirashi de que los Tainaka no tenían nada que ver con el secuestro de Azusa, pero el líder Nakano mantenía firme su decisión de romper la tregua y atacar el territorio que administraba Hideyoshi.

—«Nakano-sama, por favor reconsidere su decisión. Ese papel pudo haber sido escrito por las mismas personas que atacaron la mansión esta tarde...» suplicaba Ui.

—«No necesito más pruebas que esa. Las personas que atacaron la mansión fueron enviadas por Tainaka» interrumpió Hirashi.

—«No. Se equivoca, Nakano-sama. Los Tainaka no tienen ningún motivo para actuar de esa forma. Además, Ritsu-sama también fue secuestrada» intervino Mio.

—«No hay pruebas de que eso sea verdad».

—«Sí las hay. Estas heridas que tengo son producto de la batalla que tuve para defenderla».

—«¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de eso? Tú misma pudiste haberte causado esas heridas para así tener una coartada. Eres una Akiyama después de todo». Tras escuchar estas palabras, Mio miró con odio a Hirashi.

—«Discúlpeme, Nakano-sama, pero no puedo permitir que usted prejuzgue de esa forma a mi amiga solo por su apellido» intervino Ui.

—«No te subordines, Ui. Recuerda que tu lugar aquí depende de mí —tras decir esto, Hirashi giró de vuelta a Mio—. Ahora, Akiyama, puedes pasar la noche aquí, pero mañana a primera hora saldrás de nuestro hogar. Y de paso le llevarás este mensaje a Tainaka: si en un mes no me ha devuelto a mi hija, los Tainaka desaparecerán de la faz de La Tierra». Tras escuchar estas palabras, las dos jóvenes suspiraron aliviadas.

Al día siguiente, con los primeros rayos de sol, Azusa y Ritsu iniciaron su marcha. Alimentándose de algunas bayas que encontraban en el camino y conversando sobre sus vidas, las dos jóvenes avanzaron por varias horas, hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblo ubicado en la falda de una colina llena de cerezos, lo que le daba el nombre de Sakuragaoka. Al entrar al poblado, las chicas notaron que el ambiente estaba tenso, como si una batalla estuviera a punto de estallar.

—«¡Oigan, forasteras! Será mejor que busquen refugio pronto si no quieren salir lastimadas» exclamó uno de los habitantes del pueblo.

—«¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa aquí?» preguntó Ritsu.

—«Larga historia, pero se resume en que los simpatizantes de Tainaka y Nakano están a punto de enfrentarse» respondió el pueblerino.

—«Gracias por la advertencia» dijo Azusa. Luego de eso, ambas chicas entraron en un pequeño local de comidas. Tras sentarse en una mesa y pedir una taza de té cada una, comenzaron a discutir si debían o no impedir ese enfrentamiento. En eso, la dueña del local, una amable señora de edad avanzada, las interrumpió.

—«Jovencitas, ¿por qué quieren arriesgarse tratando de evitar una pelea inevitable?» preguntó la anciana.

—«Sentimos que es nuestro deber. En parte, somos responsables de esa pelea» respondió Azusa.

—«¿Cómo? ¿Dos hermosas jóvenes se sienten culpables por ese enfrentamiento?».

—«Es algo escrito en nuestra sangre» dijo Ritsu tras suspirar.

—«Señora, ¿podría explicarnos bien la situación de este pueblo, por favor?» preguntó la heredera Nakano.

—«Verán, este pueblo ha estado polarizado desde que estalló la guerra civil. La mitad de los habitantes son simpatizantes del clan Tainaka y la otra mitad de Nakano. Usualmente se solían enfrentar ambos bandos cada que algo pasaba, culpando a la familia contraria, pero eso se había detenido con la tregua. Ahora, con las herederas desaparecidas y la tregua rota, ambos bandos se vuelven a enfrentar. No saben lo doloroso que es ver morir a tus seres queridos por una familia que ni siquiera es la tuya» relató la anciana. Al escucharla, Ritsu y Azusa se miraron fijamente. En sus miradas se podía ver que ambas estaban dispuestas a detener estos enfrentamiento. En ese instante sonó una campana, indicando el comienzo de la pelea.

—«Azusa, es hora de ponerle fin a esto. Que este pequeño pueblo sea el primer lugar del reino donde reine la paz» dijo Ritsu, levantándose de la mesa y yendo hacia la puerta.

—«Tienes razón, Ritsu» dijo Azusa, siguiéndola.

—«Esos nombres... ¿Acaso ustedes son...?». La señora no había terminado de hablar cuando las dos jóvenes habían salido de su local. "Así que Ritsu Tainaka y Azusa Nakano están aquí. Y parece que se llevan bien. Espero que los demás habitantes las escuchen" pensó mientras sonreía.

Nuevamente en las calles del pueblo, los dos bandos se acercaban uno al otro, equipados con armas de diferentes tipos (desde palos y piedras hasta filosas katanas). Al encontrarse en medio de la plaza, ambos líderes de la revuelta comenzaron a exigirle la liberación de las hijas de Tainaka y Nakano a su contrario. Ante la obvia negativa, ambos bandos se prepararon para iniciar su batalla campal, pero Ritsu y Azusa se interpusieron en medio de ellos.

—«Será mejor que se hagan a un lado, señoritas. No queremos...»

—«¿Lastimarnos? ¿Pero ustedes sí quieren lastimarse entre ustedes? ¡¿Qué clase de lógica es esa?!» exclamó Azusa, interrumpiendo a uno de los pueblerinos.

—«Ustedes son habitantes del mismo reino, del mismo pueblo. Son hermanos, y como hermanos no pueden pelearse, y menos por un asunto del que no pueden hacer nada» complementó Ritsu.

—«¿Cómo pueden saber eso? La hija de Tainaka-sama fue secuestrada y estamos exigiendo su liberación» dijo el líder de los seguidores de Tainaka.

—«Lo mismo hacemos en el caso de la hija de Nakano-sama» dijo el líder de los simpatizantes de Nakano.

—«¿Acaso saben cómo son? ¿Cómo se ven? ¿Cómo están vestidas?» preguntó la castaña.

—«No, no lo saben. Las cosas serían distintas si supieran eso» complementó la pelinegra.

—«Mira quiénes hablan. ¿Acaso ustedes saben todo eso?» preguntó uno de los pueblerinos.

—«Sí, lo sabemos» dijo Ritsu. Una vez dicho esto, las herederas avanzaron hacia los líderes de la confrontación. Al ver los ojos ámbar dorado de la heredera Tainaka y el único cabello negro violáceo de la heredera Nakano, los manifestantes las reconocieron como tales y se postraron ante ellas.

—«Ahora que saben quienes somos, ¿quieren seguir con esta pelea?» preguntó Azusa.

—«No, Nakano-sama. Pero ¿por qué están viajando juntas en lugar de...»

—«¿Matarnos la una a la otra sin más motivo que la pelea de nuestras familias? —interrumpió Ritsu—. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso. Me hizo feliz la tregua y siempre quise conocer a Azusa. Ahora, ella y yo sabemos la verdad de la separación de nuestras familias y vamos de regreso a la capital para solucionar este malentendido de 5 siglos».

—«Pero las noticias dicen que fueron secuestradas».

—«Y así fue, por orden de alguien que prefiere la guerra a la paz —intervino Azusa—. Pero logramos escapar juntas, y juntas, con ustedes, lograremos la paz definitiva del reino. ¿Nos apoyan?». Todo el pueblo se unió en un sí rotundo. Los simpatizantes de Tainaka y Nakano se dieron la mano en señal de paz, lo que hizo que ambas herederas sonrieran. Sin recurrir a la violencia, habían logrado unificar a un pueblo polarizado.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Umeji15: Gracias, planeé mucho este mundo y me alegra que te sorprenda. Y sí, eso es muy típico.**

 **Chobits3: bien, veamos si tu mente sigue acertada.**

 **Beth726: me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Pronto se revelarán más detalles y Mugi dejará a un lado su título de princesa.**

 **Próximo capítulo: los señores Tainaka y Nakano inician la búsqueda de sus hijas. Además, un gran revés sufre Sawako. Gracias por leer, see you.**


	6. Revés

Revés

—«Ahora que saben quienes somos, ¿quieren seguir con esta pelea?» preguntó Azusa.

—«No, Nakano-sama. Pero ¿por qué están viajando juntas en lugar de...»

—«¿Matarnos la una a la otra sin más motivo que la pelea de nuestras familias? —interrumpió Ritsu—. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso. Me hizo feliz la tregua y siempre quise conocer a Azusa. Ahora, ella y yo sabemos la verdad de la separación de nuestras familias y vamos de regreso a la capital para solucionar este malentendido de 5 siglos».

—«Pero las noticias dicen que fueron secuestradas».

—«Y así fue, por orden de alguien que prefiere la guerra a la paz —intervino Azusa—. Pero logramos escapar juntas, y juntas, con ustedes, lograremos la paz definitiva del reino. ¿Nos apoyan?». Todo el pueblo se unió en un sí rotundo. Los simpatizantes de Tainaka y Nakano se dieron la mano en señal de paz, lo que hizo que ambas herederas sonrieran. Sin recurrir a la violencia, habían logrado unificar a un pueblo polarizado.

Entre tanto, en la mansión Tainaka, Mio, tras volver de donde los Nakano, había dado a Hideyoshi el mensaje que le encargó Hirashi, así como los detalles del secuestro de Ritsu y Azusa que Yui les había dicho. El líder Tainaka suspiró aliviado por el tiempo que le habían dado y, de inmediato, ordenó a algunos integrantes de su tropa que buscaran por todo el reino a ambas herederas. La joven Akiyama decidió por cuenta propia encabezar la búsqueda. Pero había una duda que los inquietaba, duda que Ui, en el castillo Nakano, se atrevió a pronunciar.

—«Nakano-sama, ¿por qué le dio a los Tainaka un mes? Creí que entraría en combate antes».

—«Verás, Hirasawa, Tainaka fue quien dijo que rompía la tregua para defender a su gente de un posible ataque de nuestra parte. Además, no necesito tus poderes para saber si alguien me miente o no, y Tainaka no tenía idea de lo que hablaba cuando le exigí la ubicación de Azusa» respondió Hirashi.

—«Pero usted lo golpeó»

—«Sí. Me dejé llevar por la frustración de que secuestraran a Azusa, y no me arrepiento. Pero Tainaka no es tonto, y piensa antes en su gente que en él mismo. Imagino que debe estar buscando a mi hija y a la persona que la secuestró, al igual que la familia real».

—«Así que aún cree que es alguien de los Tainaka el responsable del secuestro de Azusa-sama, ¿verdad?».

—«Así es, Hirasawa. Pero puede que alguien quiera traicionar a Hideyoshi Tainaka para ocupar su lugar. La historia de nuestras familias está llena de traiciones. Ahora te daré una orden: ve y busca a Azusa y encuéntrala antes que nadie. Y si está con la chica Tainaka, tómala como prisionera. Podemos sacar ventaja de ello. No creo necesario decir que mantengas esta conversación en secreto, incluso de tu propia hermana». Ui asintió y, tras empacar algunas cosas, salió en busca de Azusa.

Al día siguiente, en el castillo real, Tsumugi avanzaba con rostro serio por los pasillos, escoltada por Yui. La princesa no había vuelto a sonreír desde el secuestro de las herederas Tainaka y Nakano, y la idea del almuerzo semanal con Sawako no ayudaba mucho a remediar esto. La consejera real creía que sería como siempre, un almuerzo donde le pedirían su opinión acerca de los asuntos del reino, opinión que sería rechazada por el monarca y su hija. A veces, Yamanaka también se cuestionaba el porqué de su gusto hacia la princesa. En efecto, lo que la castaña sentía por la rubia no era amor, solo era atracción física y la ambición de tener tan exótica belleza en su cama.

Antes de entrar al comedor, la princesa se reunió con Jun, quien le informó de la búsqueda organizada por Hideyoshi y encabezada por Mio, lo que hizo que la joven de cabello rizado se ganara una felicitación por parte de la rubia. Una vez dentro del comedor, Tsumugi y Yui se sentaron a la mesa, junto al rey, en espera de Sawako.

—«Disculpen la tardanza, aquí ya estoy» dijo la consejera entrando con prisa al comedor.

—«Tranquila, Yamanaka. Llegas justo a tiempo» dijo el rey mientras un grupo de meseros servía la mesa.

—«Yamanaka, has estado ocupada estos días ¿verdad?» preguntó Himawaru.

—«Así es. Tengo asuntos pendientes como líder de mi clan, majestad» dijo Sawako con naturalidad.

—«Entiendo. Eso explica el porqué de tus largas ausencias en tu puesto de trabajo» dijo Mugi, antes de probar sus alimentos. Sawako asintió, luego, miró de reojo a Yui, quien disfrutaba los manjares que le habían servido.

—«Y dime, Yamanaka. ¿Cuál es tu opinión de los recientes hechos entre Tainaka y Nakano? Tú eres la mayor opositora al proceso de paz que llevo con ambos clanes» preguntó el rey.

—«Suponía que algo así iba a suceder tarde o temprano. Los integrantes de ambas familias se odian mutuamente. De hecho, puedo afirmar, sin temor a equivocarme, que Tainaka secuestró a la hija de Nakano y viceversa» dijo la consejera, mirando disimuladamente a la mayor de las Hirasawa, quien ni se inmutó ante sus palabras.

—«No estoy muy convencida de eso, Yamanaka. Ayer estuve con Yui visitando a Hirashi Nakano y no vimos ningún rastro de Ritsu por allá. Y el mismo Hirashi fue a buscar a su hija con los Tainaka y no la encontró» dijo la princesa sin perder la compostura.

—«Nunca dije que las tuvieran en sus propias casas, princesa» dijo Sawako.

—«Saben, estoy sospechando de que ambas chicas fueron secuestradas por un tercer bando. _Alguien_ que se opone al proceso de paz e intenta sabotearlo» dijo el rey.

—«¿Qué insinúa, majestad?» preguntó la consejera. Antes de que el monarca pudiera contestar, alguien tocó a la puerta. Era Satoshi, que traía información importante que no daba espera.

—«¿Qué es lo tan importante como para interrumpir este almuerzo» preguntó el rey.

—«Me informa la general Manabe que Sakuragaoka, el pequeño pueblo en las faldas de la colina de cerezos, ya no está polarizado» respondió el joven Tainaka.

—«Pues es una buena noticia. Casi a diario recibíamos quejas de sus constantes batallas, incluso durante la tregua. Pero no es tan importante como para interrumpirnos» dijo la princesa.

—«Es que no he terminado, su alteza. Lo importante del asunto es que los habitantes del pueblo aseguran que las que lograron llevarles la paz y unirlos fueron las herederas Tainaka y Nakano. Si eso es cierto, significa que escaparon de su cautiverio y están juntas». Las palabras del joven jefe de la guardia real asombraron a los presentes en el comedor. Sawako inmediatamente puso una expresión seria en su rostro y se levantó de la mesa.

—«¿A dónde vas, Yamanaka?» preguntó Tsumugi

—«Recordé que tengo un asunto que tengo un asunto que atender a la brevedad» respondió la consejera.

—«Castigar a los captores de Ritsu y Azusa por dejarlas escapar, supongo» dijo Yui, bloqueando el paso de la líder Yamanaka.

—«No sé de qué hablas, Hirasawa» dijo Sawako.

—«No te sigas haciendo la desentendida, Yamanaka. Sabemos que tú estás detrás de todo este asunto. Todo con el fin de sacarme del trono» dijo el rey.

—«Majestad, ¿por qué me calumnia así».

—«No es calumnia, es la verdad. Desde que inició el proceso de paz te hemos vigilado de cerca y sabemos todos tus planes. Ahora tenemos suficientes pruebas para mandarte a la cárcel» dijo Tsumugi con autoridad.

—«¿Cómo se atreven a traicionarme de esta forma, malditas sabandijas? Yo fui quien los puso a ustedes en el lugar en el que están ¿y ahora intentan encarcelarme? Pues les digo algo: NO LO LOGRARÁN. El fin del reinado Kotobuki está cerc...». Sawako había montado en cólera, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la princesa, que la golpeó en el estómago.

—«Ya escuché suficiente de ti y de tu corrupto clan, Yamanaka. Sí, tú subiste a mi padre al trono tras el último golpe de estado. Pero, después de eso, solo has sido un estorbo para nuestra gestión y nuestra ambición de devolverle la gloria a este reino» dijo la rubia.

—«No se desharán de mí tan fácilmente... Sus días en el poder están contados...» decía Sawako con dificultad, debido al golpe que le dio la princesa. Repentinamente, la consejera desapareció sin dejar rastro. Tsumugi respiró profundamente para calmarse, ya que había perdido una gran oportunidad de quitarse a Sawako de una vez por todas. Pero también le alegró saber que Azusa y Ritsu están libres y viajan juntas.

Mientras, en un recóndito lugar, apareció Sawako. Se le veía cansada, ya que usar la teletransportación, tras haber recibido ese fuerte golpe por parte de la princesa, agotó toda su energía. Kana, al verla así, la ayudó a llegar a su cuarto.

—«Ja, parece que tu amada princesa no es tan indefensa como parece» dijo la chica luego de que la castaña le contara lo sucedido en el castillo real.

—«¡No te burles! Muy pronto los Kotobuki sentirán mi ira. Por lo pronto, busca a Wada y a Hayashi y dales el castigo que se merecen por dejar escapar a las mocosas» dijo Sawako.

—«Bien, lo haré. Pero primero, déjame curar tus heridas». Tras decir esto, Kana besó a la castaña.

Días después, Mio y su tropa exploraban los bosques cercanos a Sakuragaoka, tras haber interrogado a sus habitantes acerca del posible paradero de Azusa y Ritsu. La pelinegra estaba sorprendida por el ambiente pacífico que se respiraba ahora. Si bien las dos herederas habían pasado por aquel pueblo, solo se quedaron una noche y partieron muy temprano con rumbo desconocido. La joven Akiyama miraba el horizonte, preguntándose en dónde estarán las señoritas Tainaka y Nakano. De repente sintió unos pasos cercanos a ella. Al girar para ver de quién se trataba, se encontró con una conocida castaña.

—«¿Hirasawa-san, qué haces por aquí?» preguntó Mio.

—«Busco a Azusa-sama. Me enteré que ella estuvo por aquí hace unos días» respondió Ui.

—«En efecto, estuvo junto a Ritsu-sama. Pero se fueron y no sabemos donde puedan estar ahora».

—«Creo que lo más probable es que estén yendo hacia la capital del reino. Lo mejor será ir en esa dirección».

—«Estaba pensando en lo mismo, Hirasawa-san. Pero ellas ya habrán avanzado bastante, va a costar mucho alcanzarlas».

—«No si trabajamos juntas, Akiyama-san. Estoy segura que, si unimos fuerzas, podremos alcanzarlas».

—«Buena idea, Hirasawa-san». Diciendo esto, Mio y Ui estrecharon sus manos y retomaron la búsqueda de las herederas Tainaka y Nakano.

Al mismo tiempo, Ritsu y Azusa caminaban por un bosque. Tras salir de Sakuragaoka, habían ido a través de los bosques conversando amenamente. Así se conocieron más profundamente, se dieron cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común, y sus lazos de amistad se fortalecieron. Tras pasar junto a varios árboles, las chicas divisaron a lo lejos algunas edificaciones de lo que parecía ser la capital del reino. Ambas se alegraron y corrieron hacia ese lugar. Pero, al llegar allí, Azusa notó algo extraño.

—«¿Dónde está mi casa?» preguntó la pelinegra confundida.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Umeji15: espero que pueda lograr ser más épico. Gracias por la espera.**

 **Chobits3: bien, me gustaría decir que tu mente está en lo cierto, pero haría spoiler XD**

 **Beth726: yo también lo espero. Y me alegra que te esté gustando esta pareja alternativa. Debo decir que la idea de ellas dos juntas me llegó por la autora Xion0104.**

 **Próximo capítulo, ¿a dónde llegaron Ritsu y Azusa? ¿Y cuál será el nuevo y loco plan de la castaña? Gracias por leer, see you**


	7. El bosque del tiempo

El bosque del tiempo

Ritsu y Azusa caminaban por un bosque. Tras salir de Sakuragaoka, habían ido a través de los bosques conversando amenamente. Así se conocieron más profundamente, se dieron cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común, y sus lazos de amistad se fortalecieron. Tras pasar junto a varios árboles, las chicas divisaron a lo lejos algunas edificaciones de lo que parecía ser la capital del reino. Ambas se alegraron y corrieron hacia ese lugar. Pero, al llegar allí, Azusa notó algo extraño.

—«¿Dónde está mi casa?» preguntó la pelinegra confundida.

—«Padre, ¿habrás sido capaz de destruirla por mi desaparición?» susurró la castaña, comenzando a correr hacia la que parecía ser la mansión Tainaka. Azusa la siguió, ya que ella también quería respuestas. Al llegar al lugar, la heredera Tainaka notó rostros que no había visto antes, entre ellos los de dos guardias que le negaron la entrada.

—«Se les ofrece algo, señoritas» preguntó uno de los guardias.

—«Queremos hablar con Tainaka-sama» respondió Azusa.

—«¿Tainaka? No conocemos a nadie con ese apellido».

—«¡¿Qué dicen?! ¿Cómo es posible que trabajen aquí y no sepan que lo hacen para Hideyoshi Tainaka?» preguntó Ritsu alterada.

—«Creo que está confundida, señorita. Nosotros trabajamos para Toramaru Naka».

—«¡¿QUÉ?!» exclamaron al tiempo las dos chicas.

—«Si esto es una broma, es de muy mal gusto. ¿Cómo es posible que ustedes trabajen para una persona que fue asesinada hace 5 siglos?» dijo Ritsu. Ante estas palabras, los dos guardias miraron a la castaña de forma extraña.

—«Etto... Disculpen, estamos en un largo viaje y perdimos la noción del tiempo. ¿Podrían decirnos qué día es hoy?» preguntó Azusa al notar esas miradas.

—«Es el cuarto día del sexto mes del quinto año del reinado de Akamaru Hira».

—«Gracias. Mejor buscamos hospedaje. Hasta pronto» dijo la pelinegra tomando de la mano a la castaña y alejándose de la mansión.

—«¿De verdad les crees a esos tipos, Azusa?».

—«Sé que parece una locura, Ritsu. Pero, por alguna razón, tiene sentido. No está mi casa y no hay rastro de una batalla. Además mira. Todos están vestidos de forma diferente a como acostumbramos».

—«Si tú lo dices. ¿Pero cómo pudimos viajar 500 años al pasado si solo caminábamos por un bosque?».

—«Quizás yo pueda responder a eso, señoritas» dijo una voz masculina detrás de las dos chicas. Ambas giraron a ver a aquel sujeto extraño. Aquella persona usaba una larga capa negra que lo cubría de pies a cabeza.

—«¿Q-q-q-quién eres tú?» preguntó Azusa con nerviosismo.

—«Soy su guía en el bosque del tiempo. Sé que tienen muchas preguntas, que serán respondidas cuando sea el momento. Por lo pronto, les diré que no saldrán de aquí hasta que todo les quede claro y las dudas que las trajeron a esta época sean resueltas» respondió el extraño hombre.

—«No has respondido nada y de plano tenemos más dudas. ¿Acaso estás aliado con Wada y Hayashi?» preguntó Ritsu irritada.

—«No, ni siquiera conozco a esas personas. Ustedes están aquí porque, en el fondo, desean saber cómo sucedieron los hechos que están por ocurrir en esta época. Como entraron al bosque del tiempo con ese deseo, fueron traídas hasta aquí hasta que su curiosidad quede saciada. Les advierto, por más que lo intenten, no pueden cambiar el curso de la historia».

—«Entonces, estamos aquí para ver... ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Ritsu!» exclamó Azusa.

—«¿Solo mi culpa? Tú también querías saber lo sucedido entre nuestros ancestros, Nakano. Así que no te hagas la inocente» reclamó Ritsu, dejando sin palabras a la pelinegra.

—«Bien, mientras ustedes dos discuten, yo tomaré una siesta. Nos veremos, señoritas» dijo el extraño, desapareciendo. Ambas chicas quedaron en silencio, observándose la una a la otra con mirada desafiante, ojos café rojizo contra ojos ámbar dorado. De un momento a otro, la mirada de ambas cambió a una más tímida y comenzaron a sonrojarse. Tras romper el contacto visual, las herederas se dieron la espalda y se sentaron en el césped.

—«Azusa, ¿quieres cometer una locura?» preguntó Ritsu tras un largo silencio.

—«¿De qué hablas, Ritsu?» preguntó Azusa

—«De que cambiemos la historia del reino». Tras escuchar esto, la heredera Nakano se puso de pie y se posicionó al frente de la heredera Tainaka.

—«¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Sabes los riesgos a los que nos exponemos si hacemos eso? Podríamos cambiar tanto la historia que estaríamos poniendo en peligro nuestros nacimientos y nuestras vidas».

—«Si he de morir por la paz del reino, lo haré orgullosa».

—«¿Aún si nadie lo supiera, porque para ellos nunca habrás existido?». Azusa tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. No quería seguir imaginando un mundo sin Ritsu.

—«Eso es un detalle menor, Azusa. Tenemos una oportunidad única para frustrar los planes de Yamamaru Naka e impedir la guerra civil, con todas las muertes que ha provocado en 500 años. Eso es más importante que mi vida».

—«No para mí. Para mí tu vida es lo más valioso que existe. No voy a permitir que pongas tu vida en riesgo».

—«Azusa...». La pelinegra finalmente rompió en llanto, abrazando a la castaña, aferrándose a ella. Ritsu correspondió al abrazo y acariciaba la espalda de Azusa con ternura. Ninguna de las dos pensó jamás que tendrían una conexión emocional tan profunda a solo días de haberse conocido, y menos con la persona que supuestamente debían odiar por ser de familias enemigas. Pero la heredera Tainaka había tomado una decisión. Daría todo de sí, incluso su vida, por impedir que el clan Naka se separara y que la guerra civil comenzara. —«Lo siento, Azusa. Pero debo intentarlo. Si debo hacerlo sola, así lo haré. Gracias por considerarme tan importante para ti y espero que nos volvamos a ver». Tras decir esto, Ritsu besó a Azusa en los labios. La pelinegra correspondió el beso. Suponiendo que sería la primera, única y última vez que pudieran hacerlo, ambas pusieron sus manos detrás de la cabeza de la otra, profundizando aquel beso cargado de sus sentimientos. En ese momento, Azusa tomó la decisión de no dejar sola a Ritsu y apoyarla con su loca idea de detener la disolución del clan Naka. Una vez finalizado ese beso, la castaña giró e intentó irse, pero la pelinegra sujetó con fuerza su mano.

—«Iré contigo. Estaré a tu lado hasta el final, Ritsu. Hagamos juntas esta locura de cambiar la historia de Toyosato» dijo la heredera Nakano.

La noche había caído. Ambas chicas buscaban algún lugar que pudiera ser el escondite de Yamamaru, pero dicha búsqueda estaba siendo infructuosa. Sea como fuere, necesitaban y debían volver a la mansión Naka, pero temían que, por la mala imagen que habían dejado a los guardias horas antes, sumado a la incrediblilidad de su extraño viaje en el tiempo, les encerraran y las tildaran de locas. De repente, escucharon el galope de un caballo acercándose rápidamente. Trataron de ocultarse, pero la luz de una antorcha las iluminó, revelando su posición.

—«¿Qué hacen dos bellas doncellas deambulando por las calles a estas horas?» preguntó un joven, bajándose de su corcel.

—«Somos forasteras. Llegamos recién y no tenemos dinero para pagar un hospedaje» dijo Ritsu.

—«Si gustan, puedo hospedarlas en mi casa» dijo aquel joven con una sonrisa. Azusa lo observaba fijamente, ya que se le hacía familiar.

—«No queremos molestarlo, joven...» dijo la pelinegra.

—«No lo harán. Unas bellas damas siempre son bienvenidas» interrumpió el joven.

—«Ya que insiste... Vamos, Azusa. Aprovechemos la hospitalidad de este buen hombre» dijo la castaña. Las dos chicas y el amable sujeto subieron al caballo e iniciaron la marcha. Tras varios minutos de cabalgata, el joven anunció que estaban cerca de su destino, que, para sorpresa de las herederas Tainaka y Nakano, era la mansión Naka. La sorpresa dejó sin palabras a las chicas. Tras dejar al equino en su establo, el joven guió a sus acompañantes a la habitación de huéspedes. Al entrar a la mansión, gracias a la excelente iluminación que había, pudieron notar que este joven tenía cabello castaño claro, justo como Ritsu, y los ojos café rojizo como Azusa.

—«Espero que no les moleste compartir habitación, señoritas» dijo el castaño.

—«No es molestia, joven...» dijo Azusa.

—«¡Oh, qué maleducado he sido! Mi nombre es Taichi Naka, y estoy a su servicio». Otra sorpresa para Ritsu y Azusa.

—«M-m-m-mi nombrees R-ri-ritsu Tainaka, y ellaes AAAAzusa Nakano. Es un g-g-g-granhonor conocerlo Naka-sama» tartamudeó la heredera Tainaka, completamente nerviosa.

—«Tranquilízate, Ritsu. Ya ni hablas bien» dijo la heredera Nakano tomando la mano de la castaña. Taichi soltó una pequeña carcajada con la escena.

—«Pueden quedarse el tiempo que consideren necesario. Y no se preocupen por ningún costo, todo correrá por mi cuenta» dijo el castaño.

—«Muchas gracias, Naka-sama» dijeron las dos chicas al tiempo, mientras hacían una reverencia. Luego de eso, ambas entraron a la habitación para planear su estrategia y evitar la guerra.

—«Bien, la fecha de los hechos es el octavo día del sexto mes del quinto año del rey Hira, lo que significa que solo tenemos mañana y pasado mañana para descubrir a Yamamaru y sus hombres. Sugiero que, para cubrir más terreno, nos separemos» dijo Ritsu.

—«Me parece una buena idea, Ritsu. Pero también he estado pensando en ganarnos la confianza de Toramaru-sama lo suficiente como para acompañarlo a su reunión con el rey».

—«Excelente idea. Azusa, encárgate de eso».

—«¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?».

—«Porque tú eres la linda y tierna Azusa Nakano. ¿Quién no confiaría en tí? Solo espero que el rey no sea lolicón, o yo desataré la guerra». Azusa sonreía al escuchar esto.

—«No digas esas cosas, Ritsu. Además, no me gustan las relaciones con tanta diferencia de edad. Un año de diferencia es más que suficiente» dijo la pelinegra abrazando a la castaña.

A la mañana siguiente, Taichi invitó a Ritsu y Azusa a desayunar con su familia. Ahí conocieron a Toramaru, Noguyuki y Yamamaru. Al ver al más joven de los hermanos Naka, las dos chicas se sorprendieron, ya que no parecía ser una mala persona. Ritsu de inmediato entabló conversación con Yamamaru, mientras Azusa se acercó al líder del clan. De esta forma, su plan para detener la división de los Naka y la guerra civil, había comenzado.

Las horas avanzaban. Mientras que Azusa había sido del agrado de Toramaru y poco a poco ganaba su confianza, Ritsu tenía problemas. No es que no le agradara a Yamamaru, lo que sucedía era que Taichi había empezado a cortejarla. La castaña intentaba usar eso a su favor, haciendo que los dos hermanos pasaran tiempo juntos, pero la insistencia de su ancestro, junto a las miradas llenas de celos que Azusa le lanzaba, le incomodaban mucho. La heredera Tainaka deseaba aclarar las cosas con la heredera Nakano respecto al mayor de los hermanos Naka, pero tendría que esperar a la noche para hacerlo, ya que no iba a descuidar a Yamamaru.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Umeji15: Por algo dicen que el sentido común es el menos común de los sentidos. Y no sé, quizas te sorprendas.**

 **Beth726: a mí también me gustó esa parte (tras leer una historia con mucho SawaMugi, necesitaba escribirla). Y pues aquí un poco más de su historia (literalmente).**

 **Próximo capítulo: ¿lograrán Ritsu y Azusa cambiar la historia? Gracias por leer, see you**


	8. Destino Invariable

**Hola amigas y amigos lectores (tiempo que no hacía esto). Esta semana no fue muy buena que digamos para mí, y entre todo lo que me pasó, la inspiración se me fue, esa es la razón por la que no pude hacer un one-shot especial para Ritsu en su cumpleaños. Pero bueno, basta de mis problemas, los dejo con el octavo capítulo de Love War.**

* * *

Destino invariable.

Ritsu tenía problemas. No es que no le agradara a Yamamaru, lo que sucedía era que Taichi había empezado a cortejarla. La castaña intentaba usar eso a su favor, haciendo que los dos hermanos pasaran tiempo juntos, pero la insistencia de su ancestro, junto a las miradas llenas de celos que Azusa le lanzaba, le incomodaban mucho. La heredera Tainaka deseaba aclarar las cosas con la heredera Nakano respecto al mayor de los hermanos Naka, pero tendría que esperar a la noche para hacerlo, ya que no iba a descuidar a Yamamaru.

Con el transcurrir del día, ninguna de las dos notó nada extraño en el menor de los Naka. Después de la cena, ambas regresaron a su habitación con distintas emociones. Azusa estaba contenta con su progreso con el líder Naka, pero no ocultaba sus celos ante los cortejos de Taichi a Ritsu. Por su parte, la castaña se sentía frustrada. Se preguntaba a sí misma si esos documentos que habían hallado en su cautiverio eran reales, ya que no parecía que Yamamaru fuese el autor intelectual de todo lo que desencadenó la guerra.

De repente, un ruido extraño en el cuarto contiguo las alertó. Al asomarse por la ventana, vieron a una persona tratando de escabullirse entre los jardines de la mansión. Ritsu saltó y comenzó a seguir a esa persona, que salió de los terrenos de la mansión y se dirigió a un bar. Dicha persona no se dio cuenta de que era seguida por la heredera Tainaka. Al llegar al lugar, la castaña se sentó en una mesa, con la suficiente distancia para que aquel sujeto no pudiera notarla, pero en un buen ángulo para leer los movimientos de sus labios, algo que la chica de ojos dorados había aprendido cuando era niña. A la mesa donde estaba la persona a la que Ritsu seguía llegaron otras dos personas, ambos hombres.

—«Parece que lograste venir, Naka. Temíamos que tu padre y hermanos te lo impidieran».

—«Ellos creen que estoy durmiendo a esta hora, no son problema. ¿Estás listo para ser el nuevo monarca, Yoshii?».

—«Nací listo. Hira y su gente pagarán caro lo que me hicieron».

—«¿Tanto remordimiento solo porque no te dejaron robar a gusto los fondos públicos, Yoshi?».

—«No es solo eso, Hayashi. Ellos se preocupan demasiado por la gentuza que habita este reino. Todo ese dinero invertido en la chusma debería pertenecernos a nosotros, los más prestigiosos miembros de las familias más poderosas».

—«Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Yoshii. No entiendo cómo mi padre y hermanos son tan buenos con la chusma. Anoche, Taichi-niisan trajo a dos pueblerinas y las trata como si fueran de nuestra clase. Pero todo cambiará cuando asuma el liderazgo de mi clan».

—«Bien, Yoshii y Naka. Mañana iniciamos la ejecución del plan con la difusión del rumor del aumento de los impuestos. Solo es cuestión que esperar».

Ritsu abandonó el bar furiosa. Si no hubiera estado espiando encubierta, le hubiera protestado a Yamamaru por llamarla "pueblerina". Pero eso no era lo importante. Necesitaba una estrategia para evitar que los habitantes de la capital creyeran ciertos los rumores del aumento en los impuestos. Pero ella no era tan buena con las estrategias. Al llegar a la mansión, entró lo más silenciosamente posible, dirigiéndose rápidamente a su habitación. Al entrar, notó que Azusa ya estaba dormida. Suavemente acarició su rostro, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla. "Pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado. Saldremos victoriosas de esto y le devolveremos la paz al reino. Y luego, viviremos juntas, tú y yo, así nuestras familias se opongan" pensó mientras se ponía su ropa de dormir. Después, susurró «te amo» mientras besaba delicadamente la mejilla de la heredera Nakano, que, aún dormida, sonrió.

A la mañana siguiente, las dos herederas trataban de idear un plan para frenar los rumores sobre el falso aumento en los impuestos. Lo único que se les ocurrió fue salir a la plaza principal de la ciudad y, fingiendo ser funcionarias al servicio del rey, proclamaban la falsedad de dichos rumores. Lo malo era que nadie les creía, las miraban de forma extraña e incluso las contradecían dándole más crédito a los rumores. La frustración que ambas sentían era grande, no entendían el porqué de la terquedad de los habitantes del reino en aquella época. Pero, a su regreso a la mansión Naka, Azusa recibió una buena noticia.

—«Nakano, me gustaría que me acompañaras a mi reunión con su alteza» dijo Toramaru.

—«Seria un gran honor, Naka-sama» respondió la pelinegra.

—«Bien, es un compromiso. La reunión será pasado mañana. Pasaré a recogerte temprano».

—«Muchas gracias, Naka-sama».

—«"Pasaré temprano a recogerte" —dijo Ritsu, imitando a Toramaru—. No sabía que te gustaran los galanes maduros, Azusa».

—«Tú eres pretendida por el fundador de tu clan y yo no digo nada» replicó la heredera Nakano cruzándose de brazos.

—«Te ves hermosa cuando estás celosa» susurró la heredera Tainaka al oído de su compañera.

—«Igual tú, Ritsu» dijo Azusa con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, ambas seguían insistiendo infructuosamente en la falsedad de los rumores. A pesar de que eso las frustraba, tenían sus esperanzas puestas en que Azusa pudiera defender al rey y a Toramaru. La heredera Nakano se preparaba mentalmente para lo que podría ser la batalla más importante de su vida. Por su parte, Ritsu pensaba en como evitar los disturbios que habría en medio de la protesta programada para el día siguiente. La castaña sabía que esos disturbios fueron la cortina de humo perfecta que usaron para asesinar a ambos líderes. Y si quería cambiar la historia, eso no debía pasar. Esa noche, dado que cambiar la historia suponía un riesgo para sus vidas, las dos herederas estaban un poco nerviosas.

—«Azusa, ¿estás lista para cambiar la historia mañana?» preguntó Ritsu.

—«Si te soy sincera, no. Tengo miedo» dijo Azusa.

—«¿Miedo? ¿A qué? Yo estoy aquí para protegerte».

—«Miedo a perderte, a no volverte a ver. Ritsu, aún estamos a tiempo de detenernos...». La castaña interrumpió a la pelinegra poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de la menor.

—«Te lo aseguro, Azusa. No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente» dijo la chica de ojos dorados con una sonrisa.

—«Prométemelo, prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo sin importar lo que pase, y yo prometeré lo mismo, porque te amo, Ritsu». Azusa se sonrojó al decir estas palabras, al igual que Ritsu al escucharlas.

—«Te lo prometo, mi amada Azusa». Tras decir esto, la castaña besó a la pelinegra, beso que la pequeña correspondió, y que fue el inicio de una noche donde ambas se entregaron la una a la otra en cuerpo y alma.

Con los primeros rayos del Sol entrando por la ventana, Azusa despertaba sintiéndose feliz entre los brazos de su amada. Si fuera por ella, se quedaría ahí todo el día, pero su responsabilidad y el deseo de Ritsu por cambiar la historia hicieron que se levantara. Tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió con un vestido prestado por una de las sirvientas de los Naka.

—«Te ves hermosa, Azusa» dijo Ritsu pícaramente abrazando por la espalda a la pelinegra.

—«Buenos días, Ritsu. Y gracias» dijo la heredera Nakano girándose para besar a la castaña. En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta.

—«Supongo que es Naka-sama. Suerte con ellos» dijo Ritsu, acariciando a su amada. Tras esto, la castaña entró al baño, mientras la pelinegra salía de la habitación al encuentro de Toramaru.

El día avanzaba con aparente normalidad. Ritsu vigilaba por las calles, observando a cada persona con el fin de identificar a los revolucionarios que intentarían iniciar los disturbios. Un pequeño grupo de comerciantes iniciaron la protesta por el presunto aumento en los impuestos. Poco a poco ese grupo comenzó a crecer, lo que hizo que la castaña se fijara el ellos y comenzara a vigilarlos de cerca. La protesta se realizaba de forma pacífica, pero, repentinamente, se escuchó un estallido proveniente del palacio real. La onda expansiva fue tan fuerte que derribó a varios manifestantes. La heredera Tainaka miraba de un lado a otro tratando de ver algún movimiento sospechoso, pero la preocupación por Azusa nublaba su vista. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba corriendo rumbo al castillo. Al llegar ahí, vio a varios manifestantes arrojando piedras contra la edificación. Frustrada por no poder impedir los disturbios, se interpuso entre los manifestantes y el palacio, devolviendo la mayor cantidad de rocas que podía, aunque más de una impactaba contra su cuerpo.

Al mismo tiempo, Azusa, Toramaru y el Rey Hira estaban refugiados en el sótano del castillo. Tras la explosión, la heredera Nakano los llevó allí, encerrándose con ellos para protegerlos más eficazmente. Los tres guardaban silencio, la pelinegra vigilaba a los líderes y sus alrededores, ya que tenía la sospecha de que alguien los había seguido. Y no se equivocaba. Un cuchillo atravesó el lugar, dirigiéndose al cuerpo del líder Naka. Gracias a su agilidad, Azusa atrapó el cuchillo en el aire sin mayor dificultad. Rápidamente se ubicó detrás de los líderes.

—«Será mejor que salgas de tu escondite. Tu plan ha fracasado, ellos no morirán hoy» dijo la pelinegra. Repentinamente, sintió una filosa punta metálica en su cuello y un extraño brazo alrededor suyo.

—«Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, niña» susurró una voz masculina al oído de la heredera Nakano.

—«¿Quién es usted y cómo entró aquí?» preguntó Akamaru.

—«Soy la última persona que verán antes de que los mande a la eternidad» respondió la voz.

—«No si puedo evitarlo» dijo Azusa, pisando lo más fuerte que pudo al sujeto que la aprisionada, logrando liberarse. Inmediatamente, sujetando la mano que tenía esa daga con la que la había inmovilizado, golpeó al extraño en el vientre, derribándolo.

—«Me sorprende lo fuerte que eres, Nakano» dijo Toramaru. Pero, de las sombras, otros dos sujetos aparecieron de diferentes direcciones y, a una increíble velocidad y precisión, atravesaron los pechos de ambos líderes ante la impotente mirada de Azusa. Tras lograr el doble homicidio, los dos sujetos se lanzaron contra ella para también asesinarla y así no dejar testigos. La pelinegra, llena de frustración e ira, tomó la daga del tipo que había noqueado antes y la lanzó contra uno de los que lo atacaba, clavándoselo en el rostro. Luego, de una patada, derribó al que quedaba y salió del sótano.

Saliendo del castillo, la heredera Nakano vio como los manifestantes arrojaban piedras contra la edificación y a Ritsu tratando de evitarlo.

—«Seguramente para ustedes esto será una buena noticia: El rey Akamaru Hira y Toramaru Naka han sido asesinados» exclamó Azusa con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ritsu la observó con una extraña mirada. La lluvia de piedras se detuvo y todos guardaron un respetuoso silencio.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Chobits3: y sí que lo hay, tus sueños acertaron.**

 **Beth726: pues ya ves que no. No siempre las cosas salen como se planean. Me alegra que te encantara el beso.**

 **Próximo capítulo (si la inspiración me regresa): el comienzo de la guerra. Gracias por leer. See you.**


	9. El Comienzo Del Fin

El comienzo del fin

Saliendo del castillo, la heredera Nakano vio como los manifestantes arrojaban piedras contra la edificación y a Ritsu tratando de evitarlo.

—«Seguramente para ustedes esto será una buena noticia: El rey Akamaru Hira y Toramaru Naka han sido asesinados» exclamó Azusa con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ritsu la observó con una extraña mirada. La lluvia de piedras se detuvo y todos guardaron un respetuoso silencio.

—«Fracasamos... No pudimos cambiar la historia» susurró la heredera Tainaka, que había perdido el brillo en sus ojos. Las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a retirarse del lugar, hasta que las dos herederas quedaron solas. Azusa cayó de rodillas, llorando desconsoladamente; sentía que había decepcionado a su amada al no poder cumplir su misión. Al verse envuelta en los brazos de la castaña, la pelinegra hundió su rostro en el pecho de su compañera.

—«Ritsu... Sé que no lo merezco, pero... Perdóname. Arruiné todo el plan» dijo la heredera Nakano mientras lloraba.

—«No tengo nada que perdonarte, Azusa. Estoy segura de que diste lo mejor de ti, pero las cosas se salieron de control» dijo Ritsu, apretando el abrazo que le daba a su amada. Ambas permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, sin romper el abrazo, hasta que la heredera Nakano se calmó.

Una semana después de este suceso se llevaron a cabo las honras fúnebres del rey Hira y Toramaru. Los rostros de la mayoría de los habitantes del reino reflejaban la tristeza que sentían tras la gran pérdida que habían sufrido. Muchos se preguntaban el porqué de ese magnicidio y qué sería del futuro del reino. Otros se lamentaban por haber dado crédito a los rumores que desencadenaron ese desastre. Pero, aún sumido en la tristeza por la muerte de su padre, Taichi notó la forma en que Ritsu y Azusa veían a su hermano menor Yamamaru.

—«Tainaka-san, ¿pasa algo con Yamamaru? Noto que tú y tu compañera lo miran raro» preguntó el mayor de los Naka.

—«Aún si te lo dijera, no me creerías. Solo te diré algo: pase lo que pase, mantente unido a Noguyuki-sama como los buenos hermanos que siempre han sido» respondió Ritsu con una inusual seriedad.

Tras finalizar las tres semanas de duelo por la muerte de ambos líderes, varias personas influyentes, entre ellos los tres hermanos Naka, se reunieron para nombrar a un nuevo monarca, ya que Akamaru Hira no era casado ni tenía hijos. Los nombres que más sonaban eran los de Taichi y Chirose Yoshii, este último propuesto por Yamamaru y apoyado por sus dos hermanos mayores.

Mientras la reunión avanzaba, Azusa estaba siendo interrogada por las personas que investigaban el crimen. La joven Nakano contó todo lo que vio e hizo en aquellos momentos, sin omitir detalles. Cuando se le preguntó por qué sabía del atentado, ella respondió que lo supuso al momento de sentir la explosión. En ese momento, otro de los investigadores llegó y anunció que uno de los tres sujetos que habían participado en el homicidio había dicho que uno de los hermanos Naka los había contratado, pero se rehusaba a decir cual fue. De inmediato, el líder de la investigación dedujo que el culpable era Taichi y ordenó que lo buscaran para interrogarlo. La heredera Nakano, de la manera más respetuosa posible, le sugirió que también investigara a Yamamaru.

Horas más tarde, Azusa le comentó a Ritsu lo sucedido en el interrogatorio, lo que no sorprendió a la heredera Tainaka. En ese momento escucharon una fuerte discusión en las afueras de la mansión Naka. Al asomarse por una ventana, notaron que los que discutían eran Taichi y Noguyuki.

—«Cálmate, Nii-san. Es todo un malentendido» dijo el menor de los dos.

—«¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Me están inculpando por el crimen de nuestro padre y el rey Hira. ¿Cómo es posible que piensen que puedo hacer algo así?» exclamó el mayor de los Naka completamente furioso.

—«Supongo que son los riesgos que conlleva ser el heredero del clan y uno de los opcionados al trono...».

—«¿También sospechas de mí, Noguyuki?».

—«No, Nii-san. Pero eres perfecto para ser inculpado».

—«Pues también tú podrías haber planeado todo».

—«¿Qué estás insinuando, Nii-san?». Noguyuki estaba confundido con las palabras de su hermano.

—«Pues... Con el asesinato de nuestro padre, te queda fácil inculparme y así sacarme del camino y convertirte en el líder del clan».

—«¡¿QUÉ?! Me descepcionas, Nii-san. Jamás pensé que pensaras así de mí».

—«Tú sospechaste de mí».

—«¡NO LO HICE!».

—«Sí lo hiciste. "Supongo que son los riesgos que conlleva ser el heredero del clan y uno de los opcionados al trono"».

—«¡ESO FUE SOLO UNA SUPOSICIÓN DE LO QUE PIENSA TODO EL MUNDO!»

—«Incluso tú. Me duele ver que hasta mis propios hermanos me da la espalda cuando más necesito de su apoyo. ¿Quieres el control del clan? ¡Tómalo! Crearé mi propio clan con la gente que sí me apoya».

—«Como quieras. Después, cuando quieras volver, ya no podrás hacerlo. Taichi Naka, desde este momento ERES MI ENEMIGO NÚMERO 1. Y quédate con la mansión. Ya encontré el lugar perfecto para el nuevo clan Naka». Una vez pronunciadas estas palabras, ambos se dieron la espalda y comenzaron a caminar en direcciones opuestas. Cuando llevaban unos diez metros de distancia entre ellos, un par de kunais volaron en dirección de las espaldas de ambos. Los dos giraron y los atraparon en el aire. Al buscar a la persona que pudo haberlos lanzado, solo vieron a su contrario, se miraron con odio y, caminando de espaldas, continuaron su camino hasta que se perdieron de vista.

—«Así que toda esta guerra fue por esa discusión infantil ¿eh? No cabe duda que nuestros ancestros eran algo rencorosos» pensó Ritsu en voz alta.

—«Y si agregamos que nunca quedó claro quien estuvo detrás del crimen, ahí tienes los resultados. Pero, ¿por qué fracasamos al intentar cambiar la historia?» preguntó Azusa.

—«Porque todos los hechos que sucedieron en esta época estaban escritos en piedra. Les dije muy claramente que, por más que lo intentaran, no podían cambiar la historia» respondió el guía del bosque del tiempo, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas.

—«¡¿Cómo entraste aquí?! ¿Y cómo es eso de que los hechos estaban escritos en piedra? ¿Acaso no somos libres de elegir nuestro propio destino? ¿Estamos condenadas a seguir un libreto escrito por alguien más?» preguntó la heredera Nakano.

—«Respondiendo a tus preguntas, ustedes son libres, en efecto, de escribir su propio libreto. Prueba de ello es que ustedes dos están desafiando las normas de sus clanes al mantener una relación sentimental. Pero esta no es su época ni su vida. Todas las acciones y decisiones que estas personas tomaron quedaron escritas para siempre en el gran libro de la historia, y esos escritos no pueden ser borrados. Ritsu Tainaka y Azusa Nakano, a ustedes se les permitió estar en esta época durante este mes para que pudieran satisfacer su curiosidad y conocieran cómo inició la guerra. Ahora, ustedes regresarán a su tiempo, donde tomarán la decisión de ponerle fin o no a la guerra civil de Toyosato». Tras decir esto, el misterioso sujeto desapareció.

—«Se fue y no nos dijo como volver a nuestra época» suspiró Ritsu.

—«Genial, no pudimos evitar que iniciara la guerra y ahora no sabemos volver para finalizarla» dijo Azusa cruzándose de brazos.

—«Bueno. Al menos estamos juntas» dijo la heredera Tainaka tomando de la mano a su compañera

—«¡Oh, lo olvidaba! Para volver a su época, deben internarse de nuevo en el bosque» se escuchó la voz del guía del bosque, pero este no volvió a aparecer. Siguiendo esa instrucción, ambas chicas salieron de la mansión Naka y caminaban por las calles, viendo cómo el ambiente se ponía cada vez más tenso. Una voz de fondo anunció la elección de Chirose Yoshii como monarca. Ritsu y Azusa giraron a ver por última vez a la capital del reino en esa época. Luego, tomadas de la mano, continuaron caminando por el bosque.

Durante su caminata, las herederas iban en silencio, pensando si lo que habían vivido en el último mes había sido real o solo una ilusión del bosque. Únicamente podían escuchar sus pasos sobre las pequeñas plantas que crecían. Así avanzaron durante un par de horas, hasta que, a lo lejos, escucharon una voces que las llamaban. Aceleraron el paso en busca de esas voces, que a cada paso se hacían mas claras y cercanas, hasta que encontraron a sus dueñas: Mio y Ui, que continuaban buscándolas.

—«¡Azusa-sama! ¡Finalmente te encuentro! ¿Dónde te habías metido?» preguntó la joven Hirasawa.

—«Larga historia, literalmente» respondió la heredera Nakano con algo de cansancio en su voz.

—«Ritsu-sama, Azusa-sama, las estuvimos buscando por un mes entero. Espero que aún no sea tarde» dijo Mio, ligeramente asustada.

—«¿Tarde para qué, Mio?» preguntó Ritsu

—«Nakano-sama dio un ultimátum: Azusa-sama debía aparecer antes de un mes o los Tainaka desaparecerán de la faz de la tierra». Estas palabras de la joven Akiyama asustaron a ambas herederas.

—«No, no, no, no. Mi padre no puede hacer eso. Todas esa vidas inocentes...» dijo Azusa.

—«Sé que es difícil de creer, pero es real, Azusa-sama. Además, su padre cree que fueron los Tainaka los responsables de su secuestro y no los Yamanaka, como todos sabemos».

—«¿Y qué hizo mi padre?» preguntó Ritsu.

—«Él ordenó una búsqueda por todo el reino, y también le dijo a Satoshi-sama que vigile las acciones de Sawako Yamanaka en el castillo. Desconozco lo que haya sucedido después de que salí de la mansión en su búsqueda» respondió Mio.

—«Ahora yo cumpliré mi misión. Ritsu Tainaka, a partir de este momento eres prisionera del clan Nakano. Será mejor que no opongas resistencia» dijo Ui con seguridad en su voz, sorprendiendo a las otras 3 chicas.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Chobits3: sí, eres toda una genio. Pues ya se vio un poquito de lo que pasa en el presente.**

 **Beth726: me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y aquí está el nuevo.**

 **Próximo capítulo: ¿se quedarán Ritsu y Azusa con las manos atadas ante la orden de Hirashi? Gracias por leer, see you**


	10. Ritsu vs Hirashi

Ritsu vs Hirashi

—«Ahora yo cumpliré mi misión. Ritsu Tainaka, a partir de este momento eres prisionera del clan Nakano. Será mejor que no opongas resistencia» dijo Ui con seguridad en su voz, sorprendiendo a las otras 3 chicas.

—«¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Ui?! ¡Ritsu es nuestra aliada!» exclamó Azusa.

—«Lo siento mucho, Azusa-sama, pero es una orden de su padre» replicó la joven Hirasawa.

—«Una orden que me dijiste que no ibas a cumplir, Ui-chan» reclamó Mio.

—«Mio-san, te dije que no quería cumplirla, pero debo hacerlo».

—«Adelante, cúmplela Hirasawa. Es la oportunidad perfecta de limar asperezas con él» dijo Ritsu, sorprendiendo a las pelinegras.

—«Ritsu, ¿por qué?» preguntó Azusa por lo bajo.

—«Quiero conocerlo. Algo de bueno debe tener para ser el progenitor de la gran Azusa Nakano» respondió la heredera Tainaka con una sonrisa.

—«A veces pienso que te gusta correr riesgos. Pero te apoyaré de nuevo. Estoy dispuesta a enfrentarme a él por defenderte» dijo la heredera Nakano tomando la mano de su compañera. Ui y Mio las miraban confundidas.

—«¿Pasó algo entre ustedes dos en este mes?» preguntó la joven Akiyama.

—«Digamos que dimos el primer paso para la reunificación del clan Naka» respondió Ritsu, dejando boquiabiertas a Ui y a Mio.

—«Como sea, es hora de irnos» dijo la joven Hirasawa, tocando los hombros de Mio y Ritsu. Azusa fortaleció el agarre de la mano de su amada. Unos segundos después, las cuatro chicas desaparecieron de ese lugar.

Cuando las chicas se dieron cuenta, estaban en una biblioteca. Azusa, tras soltar la mano de Ritsu, comenzó a buscar con la vista a su padre, siendo interrumpida por un sorpresivo abrazo desde su espalda.

—«¡Azu-nyan-sama! ¡Me alegra mucho volverte a ver!» exclamó Yui, haciendo reír a Ritsu.

—«¡Yui, te he dicho muchas veces que...! Espera ¿Yui? Eso significa que...». Azusa se sorprendió al ver que no habían ido a la mansión Nakano, sino a una biblioteca en el castillo real.

—«¡Bienvenidas de nuevo a la sociedad, y al palacio real, herederas Tainaka y Nakano! Es un placer para mí verlas bien, aunque ya sea tarde» dijo Tsumugi, lo último con un aire de tristeza.

—«Muchas gracias por su recibimiento, su alteza. Pero, ¿a qué se refiere con que ya es tarde?» preguntó Ritsu.

—«Verás, el día de ayer un grupo comandado por Hirashi Nakano atacó el territorio del clan Tainaka, lo que desató una fuerte batalla y revivió la guerra. Nuestras tropas están ayudando en la evacuación de los civiles, aunque muchos quieren quedarse a pelear» respondió la princesa. La heredera Tainaka miró fijamente a la joven Nakano. En esa mirada había confusión e ira; inconscientemente la culpaba por la noticia que acababa de recibir. Azusa giró y se dirigió a la salida de la biblioteca.

—«¿A dónde vas, Azusa-sama?» preguntó Ui.

—«A ponerle fin a este estúpido conflicto de una vez por todas» respondió la heredera Nakano, cerrando de un portazo la puerta tras de sí. La pelinegra abandonó el castillo real y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el territorio Tainaka. De un momento a otro, comenzó a sentir el galope de un caballo acercándose a ella.

Mientras, en el castillo real, la princesa felicitaba a Ui por haber traído a salvo a las herederas, aunque el esfuerzo por evitar que ellas fueran al campo de batalla hubiese sido en vano.

—«Realmente me asustaste, Ui-chan. Por un momento creí que de verdad nos enviarías con Nakano-sama» dijo Mio.

—«Pero, ¿por qué les mentiste de esa forma, Ui-chan» preguntó Tsumugi.

—«Para empezar —inició Ui—, no todo lo que dije fue mentira. Realmente tenía una orden directa de Nakano-sama para tomar prisionera a Ritsu-sama. Supuse que ella opondría resistencia, lo que me haría ganar tiempo y posponer su entrada en batalla. Pero me equivoqué. Al leer su mente, vi su determinación y deseo por conocer a Nakano-sama y...». La pausa que hizo la menor de las Hirasawa dejó en suspenso a Mio y a Tsumugi.

—«Y pedir la mano de Azusa-sama en matrimonio» complementó Yui. Tanto la princesa como la joven Akiyama quedaron en shock al escuchar esto. Imaginar que alguien del clan Tainaka mantenga una relación sentimental con alguien del clan Nakano era casi imposible.

Al mismo tiempo, camino al campo de batalla, Azusa continuaba su marcha, seguida por aquel galopar que cada vez sentía mas cerca. De pronto, un brioso corcel negro saltó por encima de ella, poniéndose en frente suyo obstaculizándole el paso.

—«¿Necesitas transporte, "Azu-nyan-sama"?» preguntó Ritsu con una pícara sonrisa, montando aquel caballo.

—«¡Ritsu, no me digas así!» exclamó la heredera Nakano tras recobrar el aliento.

—«Lo siento, me causó curiosidad que esa chica te llamara de esa forma» dijo la heredera Tainaka entre risas. La pelinegra subió al corcel y se sujetó a la cintura de su compañera. De inmediato retomaron la marcha hacia el campo de batalla.

—«¿De dónde sacaste este caballo, Ritsu?» preguntó Azusa, con un ligero toque de molestia al imaginar que pudo haber robado al equino.

—«Es Kuronatsu, es de mi hermano menor, Satoshi. Bueno, técnicamente de ambos, ya que mi padre nos lo regaló hace un par de años. En él aprendí a montar» respondió Ritsu.

—«Ya veo. ¿Sabes? Creí que estarías enojada conmigo».

—«¿Por qué? ¿Por la batalla? No. Sí estoy molesta por el hecho de que tu padre haya atacado a mi gente, pero tú no tienes la culpa de eso. Además, vas a detenerlo, ¿no es así?».

—«Así es, Ritsu. Si es por mi desaparición, pues estoy a punto de reaparecer frente a sus ojos».

En el campo de batalla, la tropa de Nakano atacaba a diestra y siniestra a la gente de Tainaka, quienes trataban de defenderse como podían. Mientras los Nakano tenían filosas espadas, arcos y flechas, los Tainaka apenas contaban con palos y piedras. Hirashi comandaba el ataque, gritando a todo pulmón que no dejaran a ninguno con vida. Por su parte, Hideyoshi trataba en vano de hablar con su contrario, de hacerle entender que su método para encontrar a su hija no era el correcto y que ningún Tainaka tenía algo que ver con eso. De repente, una voz femenina gritó «¡DETENGAN ESTA MASACRE!» y un caballo negro entró al campo de batalla, impidiendo el avance de los Naka. Del equino se bajaron Ritsu y Azusa. Hirashi se sorprendió de ver a su hija.

—«¿Qué demonios haces, hija?» preguntó el líder Nakano.

—«Eso mismo te pregunto, padre. No puedo creer que estés atacando gente inocente» replicó Azusa.

—«Estaba buscándote, ellos te secuestraron...».

—«Ellos no me secuestraron. Ritsu y yo fuimos secuestradas por Akira Wada y Sachi Hayashi. Y puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que fue por orden de Sawako Yamanaka». La seguridad de las palabras de Azusa sorprendió a Hirashi, pero...

—«No importa lo que digas. El clan Tainaka está condenado a desaparecer».

—«¡SOBRE MI CADAVER! Si algo confirmé en este mes es que esta estúpida guerra ha durado mucho tiempo. Ya es hora de que Tainaka y Nakano vuelvan a ser una sola familia, y estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida por ello de ser necesario».

—«Opino exactamente igual que su hija, Nakano-sama. Además no crea que me voy a quedar de manos cruzadas viendo como maltrata a mi gente» intervino Ritsu.

—«¡AZUSA NAKANO, APÁRTATE DE NUESTRO CAMINO SI NO QUIERES SALIR LASTIMADA» gritó Hirashi.

—«No lo haré padre. Defenderé a mis hermanos Tainaka, incluso de ti. Y como te dije antes, no me importa dar mi vida por ello» replicó Azusa. Al escuchar a su hija decir que los Tainaka eran sus hermanos, el líder Nakano montó en cólera.

—«¿Cómo te atreves a traicionarme y traicionar a tu familia de esa manera, Azusa?».

—«Ellos también son mi familia. Lo quieras aceptar o no, tanto Tainaka como Nakano somos descendientes del clan Naka. Somos una sola familia; una misma sangre. E incluso si no lo fueran, los defendería, ya que son la familia de mi novia». Todos los partícipes de la batalla quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar esto. El silencio reinó durante varios minutos.

—«¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI HIJA, MALDITA BASTARDA TAINAKA?!» exclamó Hirashi, corriendo hacia Ritsu empuñando su espada. La castaña sabía con qué intención venía su contrincante, así que se alejó rápidamente de Azusa, en busca de algún arma para enfrentar al líder Nakano. Por suerte para ella, Satoshi también estaba allí. El menor de los Tainaka le dio una espada a su hermana, quien sonrió, ya que con ella podía enfrentar al padre de su amada.

—«Bien, es hora de ver de dónde sacó Azusa su talento. Nada mejor para romper el hielo con tu suegro que una batalla de espadas» dijo la chica de ojos dorados con una sonrisa, poniéndose en guardia.

Hirashi lanzó el primer ataque, bloqueado por Ritsu, quien contraatacó rápidamente cortando los hilos que sujetaban parte de la armadura del líder Nakano. Conforme avanzaba la batalla, el padre de Azusa intentaba una y otra vez atacar a la heredera Tainaka, sin éxito. Por su parte, la castaña solo se limitaba a hacer leves roces en la ropa de su contrincante, ya que no quería lastimar más que su orgullo. De hecho, ella estaba un poco decepcionada por la aparente poca habilidad de su contrincante con la espada. Le resultaba extremadamente sencillo leer sus movimientos, esquivar sus ataques y traspasar su defensa.

Azusa observaba con atención la pelea entre su padre y su amada. Únicamente dejaba de verlos cuando notaba que alguno de la tropa Nakano intentaba atacar al alguien de los Tainaka. Ella veía extrañada la forma de pelear de su padre. No podía creer que aquel hombre que le enseñó todo lo que sabía estuviera peleando tan mal. En parte se sentía culpable por eso, ya que él, al sentirse traicionado, estaba frustrado y enojado, lo que le impedía dar el 100%.

—«Creo que tendrá que admitir su derrota, Nakano-sama. Descuide, Azusa está en buenas manos» dijo Ritsu tras derribar a Hirashi.

—«¿Prefiero morir antes que perder ante una Tainaka» dijo el líder Nakano, poniéndose de nuevo de pie e intentando atacar de nuevo a la heredera Tainaka, sin éxito.

—«¿Sabe algo, Nakano-sama? Esperaba más de usted, pero me decepcionó. Supongo que sigue enojado por el hecho de que su hija y yo seamos pareja; eso nubló su mente y le impide pelear con todas las de la ley, así que rindase». Tras decir esto, la castaña puso la punta de su espada en el pecho del padre de Azusa.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Chobits3: no fue tan en vano, tomando en cuenta que fue en el pasado que floreció el romance.**

 **Beth726: pues sí, fue una lastima, pero bueno. Ui lo dijo por ver la reacción de Ritsu.**

 **Próximo capítulo: segunda parte de esta batalla. Gracias por leer, see you**


	11. Golpe de estado

Golpe de estado

—«¿Sabe algo, Nakano-sama? Esperaba más de usted, pero me decepcionó. Supongo que sigue enojado por el hecho de que su hija y yo seamos pareja; eso nubló su mente y le impide pelear con todas las de la ley, así que ríndase». Tras decir esto, la castaña puso la punta de su espada en el pecho del padre de Azusa.

—«No me voy a rendir, mocosa. Si así lo deseas, mátame de una vez» dijo Hirashi.

—«Lo siento, pero no. No quiero que la paz que este reino lleva buscando por 500 años esté manchada por su sangre» replicó Ritsu, envainando la espada y dándole la espalda a su contrincante.

—«Acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida, y el último de plano» dijo el líder Nakano, atacando por la espalda a la joven Tainaka. Por suerte para la castaña, Azusa detuvo aquel ataque.

—«¡¿Qué acto de cobardía es ese, padre!? ¡Tú mismo me enseñaste a nunca atacar por la espalda!» exclamó la pelinegra.

—«Los Tainaka son la única excepción a esa regla. Ellos...».

—«Ellos son iguales a nosotros ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No entiendo cómo puedes sentir odio por un clan que no te ha hecho nada. Es más, no entiendo por qué una pelea de hermanos pudo desembocar en una guerra de 5 siglos».

—«Concuerdo con su hija, Nakano. Si me preguntan, creo que todos estos años de conflicto fueron más por el orgullo de los jefes de ambos clanes. En este momento me arrepiento de haber continuado la guerra en mis primeros años al frente del clan. Así que, como líder del clan Tainaka, oficialmente declaro la rendición» dijo Hideyoshi, sorprendiendo a Hirashi, Ritsu, Satoshi y Azusa.

—«Padre, ¿estás seguro de eso?» preguntó el menor de los Tainaka.

—«Completamente, hijo. Para obtener la paz que hemos estado buscando por tantos años, uno de los dos bandos debe ceder. Y tal parece que tendremos que ser nosotros» respondió el líder Tainaka.

—«¡¿Estás loco o qué, Tainaka!? ¡Tu hija me está venciendo en batalla ¿y tú vienes y declaras la rendición de tu clan?!» exclamó Hirashi.

—«Bueno, si bien mi hija te superó en un combate uno a uno, tu ejército es muy superior al nuestro. De hecho, he estado tratando de rendirme e implorando por la vida de mi gente pero tú no me escuchabas. De no ser porque nuestras hijas llegaron, probablemente yo ya estaría muerto» dijo Hideyoshi. En ese instante, a lo lejos, se escuchó un estallido, que alertó a los presentes.

—«¡Debemos volver pronto al castillo, la familia real corre peligro!» exclamó Ritsu, montando de nuevo a Kuronatsu.

—«La guerra entre Tainaka y Nakano ha terminado. Ahora es el momento de defender a nuestro amado reino de ese ataque que está sufriendo. Ordeno a todos los Nakano que posean dos armas, prestar una a los Tainaka. ¡ES MOMENTO DE UNIR FUERZAS COMO HERMANOS QUE SOMOS!» dijo Azusa. Los más veteranos miraron a Hirashi, esperando una reacción suya. Después de todo, él tildó a su hija de traidora por defender a los Tainaka.

—«Saben perfectamente que desobedecer a Azusa es como desobedecerme. Ella y su... compañera sentimental me recordaron la razón por la que acepté firmar la tregua hace varios meses: la paz y seguridad de nuestra gente es más importante que los odios y rencores que sentimos. Así que ¡OBEDÉZCANLA!» exclamó el líder Nakano. Ambos clanes iniciaron la rápida marcha hacia el castillo real, encabezados por las herederas.

En las afueras del palacio, varios integrantes del clan Yamanaka, liderados por Sawako, junto a integrantes de otros clanes, exigían por la fuerza la renuncia del rey. Un pequeño grupo de ellos intentaba entrar al castillo, pero Yui, Ui y Mio lo impedían. La líder Yamanaka insinuaba que la familia real era la responsable del secuestro de Ritsu y Azusa, e incluso se atrevió a afirmar que ellas habían sido recapturadas y asesinadas tras su paso por Sakuragaoka y que por eso no habían vuelto a aparecer.

En el interior del castillo, el rey y la princesa buscaban desesperadamente una solución al problema que afrontaban. Ambos sabían que Sawako mentía, pero no tenían pruebas para demostrarlo. Tsumugi decidió arriesgarse y salir a tratar de calmar a los protestantes. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero debía intentarlo por el futuro de su familia y del reino. Al salir al exterior, fue abucheada por los presentes.

—«Habitantes del reino Toyosato: Es muy triste para mí ser recibida de esta forma por ustedes, el pueblo por el que mi padre y yo hemos gobernado durante los últimos años. Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, nuestros esfuerzos son para su bienestar; y lograr que los clanes Tainaka y Nakano se reconcilien ha sido nuestra prioridad. No voy a negar que existen personas al interior de nuestro gabinete que solo han querido obstaculizar nuestra gestión por sus intereses personales; pero escuchar esas calumnias contra nuestra familia es algo que no podemos tolerar. Les garantizo que Ritsu Tainaka y Azusa Nakano están vivas y en libertad» dijo la princesa en medio de las manifestaciones.

—«¡Eso es mentira! ¡Ustedes ordenaron su secuestro y lo más probable es que las hayan asesinado! Es por eso que no están aquí» dijo uno de los manifestantes, respaldado por sus acompañantes. La princesa quedó pasmada. La popularidad de su familia había disminuido casi a cero. Nuevamente escuchaba los gritos de la gente pidiendo la renuncia del rey. Tsumugi pedía un milagro. A lo lejos, la marcha de una multitud, a pie y a caballo, comenzó a escucharse, acercándose presurosamente.

* * *

 _Semanas antes, la noche del escape, tras haber recibido la orden de la princesa de buscar a las herederas Tainaka y Nakano, Sumire recorría los bosques cercanos a la capital del reino. Sin una sola pista de dónde encontrarlas, se limitaba a explorar cada pequeño lugar donde pudieran ocultarlas. De pronto, la joven espía vio dos personas que se le hicieron conocidas. Al acercarse a esas personas, notó que se trataban de Akira y Sachi y que parecían buscar algo._

— _«¿Se les perdió algo, señoritas?» preguntó la espía, que también tenía el cabello rubio, fingiendo no saber quienes eran ellas._

— _«Eso es algo que a usted no le incumbe, niña» contestó Akira de forma agresiva._

— _«Disculpe usted, señorita. Una queriendo ayudar y así la tratan» se quejó Sumire._

— _«Disculpa a mi compañera, está algo estresada porque_ _ **dejó escapar**_ _a dos importantes prisioneras que estábamos custodiando» intervino Sachi. La rubia sonrió al escuchar esto._

— _«Se te hace gracioso, ¿verdad? Si supieras quién nos ordenó capturarlas y lo peligrosa que es, no te estarías riendo» dijo la pelinegra._

— _«De hecho, lo sé. Aunque no lo crean, también sé quienes son ustedes, Akira Wada y Sachi Hayashi» afirmó la espía con seguridad._

— _«¿Cómo sabes eso, niña?» preguntó la castaña._

— _«Soy una espía al servicio de su majestad el rey Kotobuki. Iba a pedirles que me dijeran dónde estaban las herederas Tainaka y Nakano, pero como las dejaron ir, solo les diré que quedan bajo arresto» respondió Sumire._

— _«¡Ni loca iré a prisión!» exclamó Akira._

— _«Espera, Akira —intervino Sachi—. Nos conviene más ir a prisión. Recuerda que si Yamanaka descubre que las mocosas escaparon, nos mata. Prefiero estar viva en prisión que muerta»._

— _«Estás olvidando un pequeño detalle, Sachi. Yamanaka es la consejera del rey»._

— _«Sí, pero él no sigue sus consejos, es por eso que quiere sacarlo del trono»._

— _«Ese no es el punto. El punto es que si nos capturan, estaremos en bandeja de plata para ella»._

— _«No si deciden colaborar con la justicia —interrumpió Sumire—. Ustedes nos dicen todo lo que saben y nosotros las protegeremos de Yamanaka»._

— _«Hagamos esto, niña. Danos 24 horas para buscar a las herederas Tainaka y Nakano. Si las encontramos, te las entregaremos y nos iremos para siempre de este reino. Pero si no las encontramos, nos entregamos» dijo Sachi._

— _«Ok, pero yo las acompañaré en su búsqueda» afirmó la rubia. Tras esto, las tres chicas iniciaron la búsqueda. Dicha búsqueda, al final del plazo, resultó infructuosa. Cumpliendo con su palabra, las dos ninjas fueron arrestadas sin oponer resistencia._

 _Tras pasar la noche en un pequeño poblado, Sumire llevó a sus prisioneras a las mazmorras del castillo, luego dio su informe al rey y la princesa, quienes acababan de tener una fuerte discusión con Sawako._

* * *

Volviendo al presente, mientras la princesa intentaba calmar a los protestantes, el rey, junto a Jun y Sumire, bajó a las mazmorras en busca de Akira y Sachi. La idea del monarca era que ellas ayudaran en caso de que la multitud que se acercaba tuviera fines violentos.

—«Wada, Hayashi, les tengo una oferta que les resultará tentadora» dijo Hiwamaru.

—«Sea lo que sea, no me interesa» dijo Akira, sin voltear a ver al rey.

—«Estoy dispuesto a dejarlas en libertad, absueltas de todos los cargos que tienen, si nos ayudan a frustrar el golpe de estado que está ocurriendo a las afueras del castillo» prosiguió el monarca, llamando la atención de ambas prisioneras.

—«¿No que no te interesaba, Wada?» dijo Jun burlonamente.

—«Suzuki, cierra el pico. ¿Están dispuestas a colaborarnos?» preguntó el rey. Después de unos minutos, las dos prisioneras aceptaron. Una vez fuera de la celda, Sumire las puso al corriente de la situación en las afueras del castillo. Esta vez, ninguna de las dos temía a Sawako, ya que se sentían respaldadas por las autoridades del reino.

En las afueras, cada vez aquella multitudinaria marcha se acercaba más y más. Sawako sonreía mientras que los manifestantes continuaban exigiendo la renuncia del rey. "Inmediatamente llegue esa multitud, daré la orden de entrar por la fuerza al palacio. Esas tres mocosas no podrán resistir. Pronto este reino volverá a estar sumido en el bello caos" pensó la líder Yamanaka. En ese instante, el rey hizo su aparición. La sonrisa de Sawako desapareció cuando vio que junto al monarca estaban Akira y Sachi, a quienes daba por muertas, y maldijo en su interior a Kana por no haber cumplido la misión que le encomendó.

—«Compañeros: ha llegado la hora de ponerle fin a la era Kotobuki —Exclamó la líder Yamanaka—. Una era que, usando un falso proceso de paz, hizo que los clanes Tainaka y Nakano bajaran la guardia. Y, aprovechando eso, ordenó el secuestro de sus herederas. Este acto, cobarde a mi parecer, solo sirvió para aumentar la ira de los Nakano, ira que se volcó en contra de los Tainaka en una batalla que a esta hora aún se lleva a cabo a unos kilómetros de aquí. En este momento, nosotros, como pueblo inconforme, debemos manifestar nuestro derecho a cambiar a los malos líderes que nos gobiernan; aquellos que secuestran e, incluso, asesinan a su población inocente, como fue el caso de Azusa Nakano y Ritsu Tainaka».

—«Oye, Yamanaka —inquirió una voz femenina de entre la recién llegada multitud—. ¿Tienes pruebas del supuesto asesinato de las herederas Tainaka y Nakano?».

—«No, pero tampoco hay pruebas de que estén vivas» aseguró Sawako.

—«Mira detrás de ti. Te guste o no, esté en tus planes o no, estamos vivas» dijo Ritsu, que estaba, al lado de Azusa, encabezando la multitud recién llegada. Tanto la líder Yamanaka como los manifestantes guardaron silencio por el asombro.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Chobits3: aquí está la continuación. Espero que te siga gustando.**

 **Beth726: Ritsu es Ritsu, en cualquier universo. Al menos ya dieron un gran paso.**

 **Próximo capítulo: Tainaka y Nakano contra Yamanaka. Gracias por leer, see you**


	12. Un nuevo enemigo

Un nuevo enemigo

—«Oye, Yamanaka —inquirió una voz femenina de entre la recién llegada multitud—. ¿Tienes pruebas del supuesto asesinato de las herederas Tainaka y Nakano?».

—«No, pero tampoco hay pruebas de que estén vivas» aseguró Sawako.

—«Mira detrás de ti. Te guste o no, esté en tus planes o no, estamos vivas» dijo Ritsu, que estaba, al lado de Azusa, encabezando la multitud recién llegada. Tanto la líder Yamanaka como los manifestantes guardaron silencio por el asombro.

—«Me alegra volver a verlas, chicas. Pero, ¿era necesario que trajeran su batalla acá?» preguntó Sawako.

—«No es eso, Yamanaka —respondió Azusa—. Lo que sucede es que nosotros, como ciudadanos de Toyosato, dejamos de lado nuestras diferencias para defender nuestro reino».

—«Oh, bien. Justo ahora necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para derrocar a los malvados Kotobuki, los autores intelectuales de su secuestro, jóvenes herederas» insistió la líder Yamanaka. La seguridad de sus palabras sorprendió a los integrantes de ambos clanes. Ritsu y Azusa se miraron confundidas y luego miraron al rey. Al ver a sus captoras al lado del monarca, terminaron por dar crédito a las palabras de Sawako. Pero no así sus padres, en especial Hirashi.

—«Dime, Yamanaka. ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que la familia real fue la responsable del secuestro de mi hija?» preguntó el líder Nakano, mirando a las hermanas Hirasawa.

—«Verá, Nakano. Kotobuki nos engañó a todos con su proceso de paz, que solo sirvió para que los dos clanes bajaran la guardia y pasara lo que pasó. Me temo que su objetivo es que ustedes los líderes se maten el uno al otro, lo que agravaría aún mas esta guerra» respondió Sawako. Azusa sintió hervir su sangre al escuchar esto, queriendo lanzarse a atacar al rey, pero su padre, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la joven, se lo impidió.

—«¿Por qué me detienes, padre?» preguntó la heredera Nakano.

—«Quiero confirmar algo antes de lanzar un ataque. No cometeré el mismo error que con los Tainaka —respondió Hirashi mirando a Hideyoshi. Luego volvió a poner sus ojos en dirección del castillo—. Hirasawa, ¿lo que dice Yamanaka es verdad?».

—«No, Nakano-sama. Todo lo que dijo es mentira» dijeron las dos hermanas Hirasawa al mismo tiempo.

—«Eso era todo lo que quería saber. Yamanaka, eres la deshonra de los descendientes del clan Naka. Mentir de esa forma a esta gente, haciendo creer que nuestro mejor rey desde Akamaru Hira había secuestrado a mi hija y a la joven Tainaka. Responde, ¿por qué lo haces?» preguntó el líder Nakano. Ritsu lo miró con incredulidad, luego miró a Sawako, quien no parecía inmutarse ante las palabras de Hirashi.

—«¿Cómo dice eso, Nakano-sama? ¿Acaso le cree más a esas jóvenes que a la consejera real?» preguntó Ritsu, alterada.

—«Sí» respondió Hirashi sin inmutarse.

—«Las hermanas Hirasawa nunca mienten. Además, ellas pueden leer la mente de las demás personas, lo que les permite saber cuándo alguien miente. Ellas son de mi entera confianza» complementó Azusa.

—«Pero, ¿por qué Wada y Hayashi están ahí, al lado del rey?» insistió Ritsu, sin obtener respuesta.

—«Me decepciona, Nakano. Creer en las palabras de unas niñas antes que en las mías es algo que no esperaba de alguien como usted. Pero tal parece que usted apoya a esa familia que tanto daño le hizo al...» inició a decir Sawako, siendo interrumpida por Hideyoshi.

—«A la corrupción y a las fuerzas que han movido los hilos del reino durante la guerra. Eso es lo que querías decir, ¿verdad Yamanaka? Tal como dijo mi amigo Nakano, tú, al igual que tu familia, eres una deshonra, no solo para los descendientes del clan Naka, sino para todos los habitantes de Toyosato. Lo único bueno que ha salido de tu clan han sido los Akiyama, que fielmente nos han servido por generaciones. Y todo viene de aquel que fue tan miserable de mandar matar a su propio padre para cumplir sus ambiciones: Yamamaru Naka». Esta declaración del líder Tainaka, sorprendió a la familia real, a las hermanas Hirasawa, a Mio, a los manifestantes y a la propia Sawako.

—«¿¡Cómo te atreves a ensuciar así el nombre de mi familia y de mi ancestro, Tainaka?!» exclamó la líder Yamanaka.

—«Tengo en mi poder varios documentos que mi hija y su compañera encontraron en su cautiverio y que ellas muy amablemente me dieron de camino a aquí» respondió Hideyoshi, mostrando dichos documentos.

—«¡Par de idiotas! De todos los lugares donde podrían haberlas encerrado, ¿tenían que hacerlo en las ruinas de la antigua biblioteca de los Tainaka?» exclamó Sawako, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Akira y Sachi. Al hacer esto, ella dio la estocada final a su mentira de que los autores intelectuales del secuestro de Azusa y Ritsu eran los Kotobuki.

—«Así que conoces a nuestras prisioneras, ¿eh, Sawako?» dijo el rey con sarcasmo.

—«Eh... ¿Cómo no las voy a conocer... si u-ustedes mismos me ordenaron contratarlas?» replicó la líder Yamanaka, notablemente nerviosa.

—«Suficiente de tus mentiras. Está claro que tú eres la que planeó todo para sacarme del trono. Tú siempre fuiste mi mayor opositora, no solo con el proceso de paz, sino con prácticamente todos mis proyectos para devolver los días de gloria al reino en todos los aspectos. Pero eso hoy llegó a su fin. Nunca te destituí porque no habías cometido ningún crimen, pero ahora es diferente. Por ser la autora intelectual del secuestro de Azusa Nakano y Ritsu Tainaka, estás destituida de tu cargo como consejera real y ordeno tu arresto inmediato».

—«¡No lo harán! ¡Nunca me podrán capturar!» exclamó Sawako poco antes de desaparecer.

—«¡Rayos! Olvidé que puede teletransportarse» exclamó Tsumugi.

—«Disculpen, majestad, su alteza —intervino uno de los que apoyaban a Yamanaka—. Creo que hablo por todos aquí al decir que estamos arrepentidos por haber dudado de ustedes y de su gestión, y, de corazón, les pedimos perdón».

—«Tranquilos, ustedes también fueron engañados por Yamanaka. Lo importante ahora es buscarla y capturarla por los crímenes que cometió» dijo el rey.

—«Creo saber dónde empezar a buscar —intervino Sumire—. La he seguido de cerca mucho tiempo, así que conozco sus escondites».

—«Bien, Saito, guíanos. Yamanaka debe pagar». Tras decir eso, todos los que estaban ahí siguieron a la joven espía.

Mientras tanto, Sawako estaba furiosa. Su plan había fracasado y había perdido la credibilidad de los suyos. La castaña intentaba planear algo de nuevo, pero su mente estaba en blanco. La presión de ser buscada por las autoridades del reino la estaba agobiando.

—«Te dije que era mejor ponerlo a dormir. Pero, ¿me hiciste caso? ¡No! Te complicaste la vida tratando de no mancharte las manos, y mira cómo terminó todo. El reino te busca y los clanes Tainaka y Nakano parecen haberse reconciliado. Definitivamente eso no era lo que queríamos» protestó Kana, apareciendo detrás de la líder Yamanaka.

—«Y por supuesto, tú prefieres culparme y burlarte de mí en lugar de buscar soluciones» repuso Sawako.

—«De hecho, ya tengo una solución». Tras decir esto, la joven rubia sonrió malvadamente.

Alrededor de una hora después, Sumire, el rey, la princesa, la guardia real y los clanes Tainaka y Nakano llegaron a las puertas de aquel escondite. Este lugar era una cabaña de madera en medio de una de las partes más oscuras y tétricas del bosque, debido a su basta vegetación y las figuras que adoptaban los troncos de los árboles. La espía abrió lentamente la puerta de la cabaña y entró sigilosamente, seguida por el monarca, su hija, Ritsu y Azusa. En un primer momento, el lugar parecía deshabitado, lo que los desilusionó. Por un momento pensaron en irse del sitio, pero un ruido proveniente de una de las habitaciones los alertó. Se desplazaron rápidamente allí, donde encontraron a Sawako, atada y amordazada. Ritsu y Azusa se acercaron a ella, pero, cuando intentaron tocarla, desapareció una vez más.

—«Bienvenidos a nuestra trampa, tarados» dijo Kana, detrás de ellos.

—«¿Quién eres tú?» preguntó Ritsu con voz fría.

—«¡Oh! ¡Qué maleducada soy! Mi nombre es Kana Yoshii y soy la mano derecha de Sawako. Bueno, en este momento soy la que va a enmendar sus errores».

—«¿A qué te refieres con eso, Yoshii?» preguntó la princesa.

—«Sencillo, en este momento voy a hacer lo que Sawako debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero que no hizo por la tonta atracción que siente hacia usted, princesa». Al escuchar estas palabras, Sumire se colocó frente al rey para protegerlo de un posible ataque frontal, mientras que Ritsu y Azusa de ubicaron detrás del monarca y la princesa para bloquear ataques en otras direcciones.

—«No permitiré que toques un solo cabello del rey» dijo la espía rubia.

—«¿Por qué haces esto, Yoshii? No logro entenderlo. No entiendo qué es lo que buscan con esto» exclamó la princesa.

—«Alguien como tú debería entenderlo. El clan Yamanaka ha gobernado este reino desde las sombras por 500 años, poniendo y quitando reyes de marioneta a su antojo. Y nosotros, los Yoshii los hemos acompañado fielmente. Lo único que queremos es el poder y la riqueza. Cualquiera que tenga ideales de equidad y justicia va en contra nuestra ambición, así que lo sacamos del camino. La ignorancia del pueblo, aquella que hizo perdurar la guerra civil por tantos años, ha sido nuestra mayor arma y bandera de victoria. El pueblo pierde y nosotros ganamos. Ahora, para revivir el conflicto entre Tainaka y Nakano, voy a hacer que ustedes dos se peleen a muerte» respondió Kana.

—«¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?» preguntó Ritsu.

—«Muy fácilmente». Tras decir esto, la joven Yoshii miró fijamente a los ojos de la heredera Tainaka. Estos perdieron su brillo y la castaña giró hacia Azusa y se lanzó a atacarla. La heredera Nakano se defendió sin pasar a la ofensiva, gritando el nombre de su amada en un vano intento por hacerla reaccionar.

—«¿!QUÉ LE HICISTE A RITSU!?» preguntó la pelinegra mientras era acorralada por la chica de ojos dorados.

—«La puse en trance y le recordé que los Tainaka odian a muerte a los Nakano. Por más que lo intentes, no podrás hacerla despertar de su trance hasta que mueras» respondió Kana con una sonrisa malvada. El rey, Tsumugi y Sumire veían impotentes esa pelea.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Chobits3: espero que te siga gustando.**

 **Beth726: pues sí, no fue fácil, ahora con Kana en acción.**

 **Próximo capítulo: ¿logrará Ritsu salir de ese trance? ¿Podrán capturar a Kana y Sawako? Gracias por leer, see you.**


	13. El amor es más fuerte

El amor es más fuerte

—«¿!QUÉ LE HICISTE A RITSU!?» preguntó la pelinegra mientras era acorralada por la chica de ojos dorados.

—«La puse en trance y le recordé que los Tainaka odian a muerte a los Nakano. Por más que lo intentes, no podrás hacerla despertar de su trance hasta que mueras» respondió Kana con una sonrisa malvada. El rey, Tsumugi y Sumire veían impotentes esa pelea.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la cabaña, Hideyoshi y Satoshi estaban preocupados por Ritsu. Haber escuchado a Azusa gritar de esa forma los puso nerviosos. Imaginando lo peor, el líder Tainaka intentó ingresar ahí, chocando en la puerta con Sawako, quien intentaba huir de ese sitio y lo hacía corriendo ya que tenía baja su energía al haber usado su teletransportación dos veces en un solo día. De inmediato, la guardia real la rodeó para impedir su escape.

—«¿Ibas a alguna parte, Yamanaka? Ah, sí. ¡A prisión!» dijo Satoshi, esposando a la líder Yamanaka.

—«No importa. Cuando recupere mi energía, escaparé. ¡Este reino no volverá a tener paz!» exclamó la castaña.

—«Ya lo veremos. Por lo pronto, ¡¿qué le hiciste a mi hija!?» preguntó Hideyoshi.

—«Ella y los demás cayeron en la trampa de Kana. Será cuestión de tiempo para que ella los acabe» respondió Sawako. Después de eso, la tropa real se la llevó de allí y la encerró en el castillo.

De regreso al interior de la cabaña, Ritsu, bajo el trance en que la había puesto Kana, continuaba atacando sin descanso a Azusa. La joven Nakano solo se limitaba a esquivar cada ataque, sin pasar a la ofensiva. No quería entrar en el juego de Yoshii. Pero estaba siendo acorralada por su contraria. Tsumugi quería ayudar, pero sabía que, si descuidaba a su padre, Kana lo asesinaría sin dudarlo.

—«Eres rápida para huir, Nakano. Pero si no atacas, morirás» dijo Kana soltando una malvada carcajada. Azusa chocó de espaldas contra una de las paredes de la habitación, a duras penas logró permanecer de pie. Al quedar cerca de una esquina, estaba acorralada por Ritsu. A pesar de esto, la pelinegra continuaba firme en su decisión de no atacarla, así que cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor, algo que nunca llegó. La heredera Nakano estaba dispuesta a sentir los puños de su contraria, pero lo que sintió fueron los labios de ella contra los suyos. Fue inevitable que abriera sus ojos para ver si era o no real, observando a la heredera Tainaka sonrojada. Tras mirar esto, Azusa volvió a cerrar sus ojos, correspondiendo al beso que su amada le daba. Sumire y el rey observaban pasmados, Kana estaba confundida y furiosa, pero la princesa las veía fascinada.

—«Bueno, creo que esto no estaba en tus planes, Yoshii» dijo el monarca, saliendo de su asombro.

—«¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¿¡Por qué la estás besando en vez de golpearla!?» preguntó Kana furiosa.

—«Porque el amor es más fuerte que todo, y yo a Azusa la amo con todo mi corazón. Ni tú ni nadie va a cambiar eso» dijo Ritsu tras finalizar el beso.

—«Ritsu, me preocupaste mucho. ¿Cuándo fue que saliste de ese trance?» preguntó Azusa.

—«Segundos antes de besarte. Al verte contra la pared, con tus ojos cerrados. Ahí mi corazón me hizo reaccionar». Escuchar esas palabras de Ritsu hizo que la furia de Kana explotara.

La rubia de ojos castaños se lanzó contra la heredera Tainaka, quien logró bloquearla sin dificultad. Rápidamente, Azusa se ubicó junto al rey para protegerlo. Kana atacaba sin cesar a Ritsu, en una serie de puños y patadas a una buena velocidad. La joven Tainaka, a pesar de estar bajo ataque, sonreía pícaramente. Encontraba divertido ese enfrentamiento.

—«Parece que estuvieras celosa, Yoshii. Mira que atacarme de esta forma después de decirle a Azusa que mis sentimientos por ella me hicieron salir del trance que me provocaste» dijo la castaña entre risas, lo que aumentó más la furia de Kana, quien logró golpearla en el rostro tan fuerte que la lanzó contra una pared, rompiéndola.

—«¡No me importa lo que digan! ¡Ninguno de ustedes sobrevivirá! ¡Hoy finalizará el reinado de los Kotobuki y su patético esfuerzo por la imposible paz!» exclamó Yoshii, lanzándose contra el rey. Azusa logró interceptarla, golpeándola en el vientre para derribarla. Inmediatamente después, Sumire esposó a Kana, completando así su captura.

—«Parece que todos sobrevivimos y el reinado Kotobuki continúa. Kana Yoshii, estás bajo arresto por traición al reino y por ser cómplice del secuestro de Ritsu Tainaka y Azusa Nakano» sentenció la espía rubia.

—«Aún no han vencido. Incluso si capturan a Sawako, ella escapará y me liberará; y juntas volveremos para vengarnos de ustedes» afirmó la prisionera.

Tras llevar a Kana a su celda en las mazmorras del castillo real, Tsumugi, ya al tanto de la captura de Sawako, ordenó a los líderes Tainaka y Nakano emprender la búsqueda de algún método para anular los poderes de la líder Yamanaka. Mientras Hirashi, con la ayuda de Azusa y las hermanas Hirasawa, comenzó a buscar en su enorme biblioteca, Hideyoshi, junto a Mio, fue a pedirle ayuda a Takumi, el más anciano de los Akiyama, quien poseía todo el conocimiento acerca de las habilidades sobrenaturales de los descendientes de Yamamaru Naka.

—«Así que quieren saber cómo bloquear los poderes de esa tal Sawako Yamanaka ¿eh? —inició el anciano—. Pues primero deben saber que solo un descendiente de Yamamaru Naka puede bloquear a otro, lo que no es problema, ya que mi pequeña Mio puede hacerlo sin problemas. Escucha bien. Lo que debes hacer es invocar su poder espiritual para luego extinguirlo».

—«¿Y cómo puedo hacer eso, abuelo?» preguntó Mio.

—«Mira, coloca tus manos en sus oídos. Luego, concentra un poco de tu poder espiritual en tus manos. Esto hará que el poder espiritual de ella salga para protegerla. Parecerá como si su cabeza estuviera ardiendo ya que la energía tomará forma de una flama. Cuando eso pase, concentra un poco de tu energía en tu boca y sopla contra su cabeza, eso hará que su energía espiritual se extinga, bloqueando sus poderes. Solo tú le podrás devolver sus poderes, si lo consideras oportuno».

—«Gracias por la explicación, Akiyama-san» dijo Hideyoshi.

Esa misma noche, Mio, con la vigilancia de Yui, Satoshi y Sumire, hizo lo que su abuelo le había indicado. Sawako trató de oponerse, pero la mayor de las Hirasawa bloqueó sus movimientos, permitiendo que la joven Akiyama lograra su misión.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del rey, los líderes Tainaka y Nakano discutían sobre dos asuntos importantes para ellos. El primero eran las condiciones de la rendición de Hideyoshi, con miras a lograr la paz entre ambos clanes. Hirashi aún no creía que su contrario se hubiese rendido tan fácilmente. Aunque en el fondo eso era lo que él quería, no sentía que hubiese ganado. Después de todo, Ritsu barrió el piso con él sin atacarlo seriamente, lo que lastimó seriamente su orgullo. Las condiciones que Nakano para aceptar la rendición de Tainaka fueron: Primera, una disculpa pública por todos los Nakano que murieron a manos de los Tainaka desde el inicio de la guerra. Segunda, aceptar públicamente que Taichi Naka desconfió de su hermano menor Noguyuki, inculpándolo erróneamente de calumnia. Y tercera, un pacto de no agresión. Hideyoshi aceptó sin ninguna objeción.

El segundo asunto que discutían era la relación sentimental de sus hijas. Esto preocupaba especialmente a Hirashi, ya que Azusa era su única hija y, al relacionarse con otra chica, no podría tener hijos, lo que significaría el fin de la rama principal del clan. Esa situación hacía que rechazara esta relación, aún sabiendo que esto podría llevarlo a distanciarse de su hija. Hideyoshi sugirió que ambos hablaran con sus respectivas hijas para conciliar esa situación, pero el líder Nakano dijo que quería hablar con las dos.

—«¿Para qué nos mandaste llamar, padre?» preguntó Azusa.

—«Seré sincero con ustedes. No me gusta que ustedes dos sean pareja, así que quisiera que pensaran bien esto».

—«¿Por qué no le gusta, Nakano-sama? Preguntó Ritsu.

—«Porque están dándole sentencia de muerte a la rama principal de mi clan. Al ser ambas mujeres, no pueden tener hijos».

—«¿Eso es lo único que te interesa, padre? ¿Piensas que mi felicidad depende de si tengo o no hijos?».

—«No. Pero tampoco quiero que la historia del clan Nakano termine».

—«Lamento informarle esto, Nakano-sama, pero la historia de ambos clanes está por terminar. Azusa y yo planeamos reunificar ambos clanes y revivir el clan Naka».

—«Me sorprende la determinación que tomaron —intervino Hideyoshi—, pero el caso sigue siendo el mismo. Sin descendencia, no hay clan. Ese es el problema de pensar con el corazón antes que con la cabeza». Las palabras del líder Tainaka entristecieron a Azusa, ya que ella no quería compartir su vida con alguien que no fuera Ritsu. Por su parte, Ritsu se mostraba pensativa.

—«Corrígeme si me equivoco, padre —dijo la castaña tras un tiempo de silencio—, pero el abuelo Akiyama contaba que su clan había pasado por una situación similar».

—«Sí, tienes razón, hija. Pero son casos diferentes. En aquel caso, ella fue violada de niña por hombres del clan Nakano, lo que hizo que temiera y odiara a todos los hombres».

—«Cierto, pero el resultado fue el mismo que nosotras deseamos: ella, gracias a la magia de su clan, logró quedar embarazada de otra chica. Y si mal no estoy, Mio es descendiente de ella». Tras estas palabras, los Tainaka y Azusa fueron de nuevo a ver a Takumi Akiyama.

—«De nuevo esa historia, ¿eh? —inició el anciano—. La chica Akiyama que usó su energía espiritual para lograr quedar en embarazo. Les haré una advertencia. Este hechizo necesita un sentimiento muy fuerte para que se pueda llevar a cabo. Ella tenía ese odio que sentía por todos los hombres. Pero el hechizo puede venirse en contra de su usuaria. Para ella, el destino fue tan cruel que tuvo un hijo varón, así que sean cuidadosas».

—«hi Disculpe, Akiyama-san —intervino Azusa—, si ese sentimiento fuera amor puro, ¿también se vendría en nuestra contra?».

—«Mmm, no lo sé. Pero, si ese amor es puro, no creo que pase nada malo».

—«Abuelo Akiyama, ¿Mio conoce ese hechizo?» preguntó Ritsu.

—«No. Pero, si ustedes están dispuestas a dar ese paso juntas, podría enseñárselo». Ante esta respuesta de Takumi, las herederas Tainaka y Nakano sonrienron alegres.

Dos meses después, en un solemne acto público encabezado por el rey Kotobuki, Hideyoshi Tainaka se disculpó con el clan Nakano por todo lo malo que los Tainaka habían hecho en los últimos cinco siglos. Sorpresivamente, Hirashi hizo lo mismo con los Tainaka, antes de proceder a firmar el pacto de no agresión con el que daban fin a cinco siglos de guerra. Después de la firma, que fue ovacionada por los presentes, el monarca anunció que Sawako Yamanaka y su cómplice Kana Yoshii fueron condenadas a cadena perpetua por traición al reino y por el secuestro de Ritsu y Azusa. Luego de ese anuncio, los líderes de los clanes informaron que sus hijas se unirían en matrimonio y que, a partir de ese momento, comenzarían a usar el apellido Naka, dando así comienzo a la reconstrucción de dicho clan.

Fin

* * *

 **Y así concluye Love War. Es el momento de agradecer a Chobits3, Beth726, Umeji15 e ioseas por sus reviews y a ChariotGraw y ShadowSlender por darle favorito. Igualmente agradezco a todos los lectores anónimos que siguieron esta historia. Pronto nuevas historias, see you.**


End file.
